


The Vegas Hooker Series

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dom!Klaus, F/M, Handcuffs, Klaroenzo, Multi, OT3, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Caroline, escort AU, klaroline kink, klarolinekink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Completely plot-free smut drabble. Klaroenzo in Vegas. She's a hooker and they're billionaires. Do the math. Enzo dips after chapter 2. Chapter 3 is KC in a dirty boss/naughty employee role play.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 25
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	1. What Happens in Vegas...

A/N This is completely plot-free smut. I needed to unwind. Enjoy!

What Happens in Vegas…

Klaus Mikaelson looked around at the flashing lights of the strip club and groaned. The slightly drunken CEO lay his head back against the cheap vinyl cover on the plush couch he found himself sticking to beneath his jeans and black Henley. He threw his arm over his eyes and willed the night to go faster. His friend and business partner, Enzo St. John, had just finalized his divorce. To celebrate Enzo’s freedom from that witch of a wife, he dragged Klaus to Las Vegas – land of flashing lights and strippers… where neither of them had ever set foot.

Across the club, a topless Enzo clad only in jeans and boots handed a stripper with a faux-hair lavender bob cut wig a crisp hundred-dollar bill to go cheer up his friend. Tucking the bill into her hot pink knee-high vinyl stiletto boots, the stripper walked over to the miserable British man and crawled on his lap like they were the closest of lovers. Annoyance flooded his chest and marred his handsome features. Snapping his head up, his glare turned into raised eyebrows and pleasant surprise… along with an electric shot straight to his cock. Maybe this wasn’t the unhappiest place on earth…

“Hey there sexy,” the stripper greeted, grinding on top of him as her sparking blue eyes met his cobalt orbs. “I’m Caroline and I heard you need cheering up,” she whispered into his ear, slowly pulling back to give him a view of her barely covered breasts as she supported herself with her hands on his muscled chest, white gold barbells piercing each nipple, making them always stand at attention.

“Well, if I did before, I don’t now,” Klaus replied in his silky accent, mesmerized by her beautiful face. Most of the other girls had various surgical stars, misshapen bodies or missing teeth, but this young beauty could have won a pageant in her sleep. “I’m guessing my friend over there encouraged you to provide me some cheer?” he asked with a smirk, tapping the top of the bill sticking out of her boots. 

Caroline slapped his hand away playfully and pushed it down her calf. “No refunds,” she teased, rolling her torso against his in time with the pounding bass.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he teased right back, setting his hands on her waist.

“And no touching,” she sassed, pushing his arms above his head, leveling her breasts with his eyes. “You ever been in a strip club before?” Klaus reluctantly shook his head at her knowing look. “Don’t worry, sugar, I’m gonna take good care of you.” Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, unsure what this meant, and she smiled with dazzling white teeth around her sugary lavender lip gloss. “Just sit back and enjoy the show,” she cooed, giggling. She was clearly a woman who enjoyed her job.

Locking eyes with her, he nodded his head suggestively at her hot pink plastic tube top. “Then give me a show, sweetheart,” he said seductively. She was wearing a matching miniskirt with nothing beneath either, but he wanted to see it all. When in Rome, right? “Take it all off,” he said in a pleasant yet authoritative tone, small smile surrounded by scruffy stubble.

Caroline’s eyes flashed at his command, rolling her hips over his obviously erect cock. “You must be the boss, right?” she snarked as she pulled her plastic top up over her head, careful not to knock off her wig. 

“I am,” he confirmed. “I said all of it, Caroline,” he said in the same bossy tone she seemed to like. Her eyes twinkled under the strobe light and she stood before him, spinning around to give him a perfect view of her heart shaped ass as she pulled down her barely-there plastic skirt. “Leave the boots,” he added with a wicked smirk. 

“Oh, I always leave the boots,” she teased with a wink as she settled her bare pussy over his well-endowed cock, rubbing herself on his jeans. Klaus eyed her up and down like a lion sizing up his prey, resting his head back against his intertwined fingers as he let her work her magic. She gave him the dance of his life, pulling out all the stops. He was the hottest guy in the club… possibly in all of Sin City. She never got to dance with the hot ones, and when she did, they were never the ones who took her home. 

Caroline had gotten into this line of work when she got tired of prowling the bars every night for new people to fuck… men, women, other… she didn’t care as long as she got to come. So, she and her favorite lover, Davina, decided to go into business together. The problem with Johns was that more often than not, they finished before she did, or they wanted her to take it in the mouth or up the ass. She loved that, too, but she loved to come. A guy like this? Yeah. He could make her soak him… and if not, there was always Davina. She was all porcelain skin and raven black hair. Her clientele consisted entirely of women, a lesbian through and through. Caroline looked to the stage at her friend and gave her a wink. Davina winked back before spinning around the pole, legs spread wide for the crowd of men tossing her singles. 

A familiar British accent lilted into her ear as she rubbed her nipples against Klaus’ stubble, desperate for him to break the rules and taste her. “It looks like you’ve done your job, gorgeous,” Enzo said when he saw the feral gleam in his friend’s eyes, an idea coming to him.

“I always do,” the stripper giggled, lifting herself as high as she could as she hung back her head to talk to Enzo upside down, waxed pussy inches from Klaus’ lips… where she wanted them. He stared appreciatively at her as she danced around. Enzo smirked at his friend and slid his hands forward to touch Caroline’s hard nipples. He gasped in shocked pain when she slapped his hand hard. Throwing him a teasing wink as she rode Klaus, she replied, “Hands off the merchandise.” 

Feeling his own cock twitch, Enzo asked the question he was hoping to sneak in. “Merchandise, hmm? That mean it’s for sale?”

“Enzo, no,” Klaus said, glaring at him.

Turning to Klaus, Caroline’s jaw dropped in mock offense. “No?” She ground down on his cock over and over, feeling him twitch until a growl emitted from the back of his throat. “You really mean to tell me you don’t want this?” she flirted, rising up and down and gesturing at her nude body, once again rubbing her breasts against his stubble as her full body glitter sparkled under the blacklights.

Considering her offer, he went into business mode. “What’s the price, sweetheart?”

Delighted, Caroline replied happily, “Depends on what you want and where you want it.”

“What’s on the menu?” Klaus asked, locking eyes with her.

“Honey, I do everything,” she informed him with a pitying look. She was a hooker. What she didn’t do was a short list.

“Will you get on your knees for us?” Enzo asked.

“Duh,” the stripper replied, letting Klaus nibble her nipples.

“Anal?” Klaus asked, taking a nipple in his mouth.

“That’s my favorite!” she said enthusiastically. 

“Can you take us both at once?” Klaus asked. At the offended look on her face, he continued, “Right. Stupid question. What else do you do?” he asked, teasing a nipple as his cock twitched beneath her gyrations.

“Listen guys, you pay, I play. You want me to take it up the ass? No problem. Deep throat? In my sleep. Pussy? Even better. Both at the same time? Fill me up. My time, your dime. Interested yet?” she teased, wiggling on his lap. 

“Klaus here likes it kinky,” Enzo added, barely suppressing a grin at the look on Klaus’ face, shocked embarrassment coloring his rugged features. That bastard was NOT bringing up that drunken night in college when they played truth or dare with girls who never joined them for a second date. “You do that?” 

“Yeah, I can do some light stuff, but let’s not get crazy,” she replied with a gasp when Enzo moved next to Klaus and played with her free nipple.

Pulling his mouth away, Klaus got his revenge. “How light? Enzo here likes to get spanked by beautiful women while I fuck them.” 

Not missing a beat as his own face reddened, Enzo play along. “Of course, Klaus likes to spank women while they suck my cock, so we would need that, too,” he added, lip curling at Klaus’ death glare. Neither of them had done a kinky thing in their lives.

“Enzo likes it when we fill all three holes, so we’ll need a toy,” Klaus shot back, as though this wasn’t the first time they’d even considered a threesome. 

Enzo’s glare was nothing less than murderous at his partner’s smug expression. That one he hadn’t shared… but he was open to it. Caroline didn’t seem to notice as she ground down on Klaus’ cock, his jeans slick with her arousal. “Yeah, I can do that, but don’t expect me to get a strap on, ok?” she said seriously. Both men ignored that comment. 

Narrowing his eyes at Klaus for sharing that blatant lie, he asked with a forced smile, “Klaus likes to choke women while we fuck them. You do that?”

Caroline looked him suspiciously. “Maybe some play-type stuff, but that’s gonna cost extra,” she said, pointing a finger at Klaus as she paused her dance, straddling his lap naked as they negotiated her services in a Las Vegas strip club as professionally as if they were in the firm’s board room. 

“Enzo likes rimming women. Is that available?” 

“Klaus likes getting rimmed.”

“Enzo likes having a finger in his ass when he gets a blow job.”

“Klaus has a foot fetish.”

“Enzo likes licking boots.”

“Klaus likes having his boots licked.”

“Klaus likes tying women up.”

“Enzo likes holding women down.”

“Enzo likes orgasm denial.”

“Klaus likes orgasm torture.”

“Enzo likes nipple torture.”

“Klaus likes to watch women masturbate.”

“Enzo likes women to take control.”

“Klaus likes having his face ridden.”

“Enzo likes watching women eat his come off their face.”

“Klaus likes them to swallow.”

“Enzo likes multiple women. He’s insatiable. Got a friend?” Klaus asked, biting his cheek when his partner’s eyes bugged out. Enzo should have known better than to take on Klaus Mikaelson, the man who never lost. 

Caroline looked at the two handsome men back and forth. This was the hooker jackpot! “You guys are freaks!” she said, laughing. “I love it. I do all of those things.” After a brief pause, she eyed her dance partner skeptically. “Although, I gotta tell you Klaus, I’m not really into guys sucking on my toes.”

“That’s a shame. He loves that,” Enzo choked out at the murderous gleam in his partner’s blue eyes.

“What about the friend part? That’s the most important,” Klaus reminded with a mischievous smile that made his friend gulp. “Enzo wants to watch you take her over your knee while you ride my cock.”

“Oh, and she has to like toys, too,” Enzo added in a final attempt to one-up him.

“Enzo likes shooting his come on one girl while the other eats it. He’s very dirty,” he added with an admonishing head shake that was completely lost on the lust-drunk stripper,” Klaus threw in, ending the game at the shocked look on his partner’s face. Dear God. What were they getting themselves into? Caroline tilted her head as she thought about it, oblivious to the fact that both men were playing with her nipples while Enzo caressed her ass. Klaus smirked when she took too long and he snuck his finger between her folds to circle her clit. 

Gasping back to the present, Caroline babbled, “Yes! Yes, I have a friend. But you can’t touch her, only watch, ok? She’s not on board with eating come. Sorry, Enzo,” she said apologetically. 

“Fine by me, gorgeous,” Enzo agreed amiably, face burning.

Looking to Klaus, Caroline spoke again once he nodded. “Ok, cool. You’ll have to pay her, too, though,” she said seriously.

“How much are we talking here?” Enzo asked as he played with her breasts.

“How long you want? That sounds like a lot of stuff…” she said, calculating in her head. 

“The whole night,” Enzo replied.

“No,” Klaus interjected. When both turned to look at him, the disappointment on Caroline’s face nearly made him laugh out loud. Tucking a fake strand of hair behind her ear, he looked at her seriously. “We want the whole weekend, love.”

Caroline’s face lit up like a spotlight. “Alright mate. Sounds like a party,” Enzo said, delighted as he clapped his hands together. “Shall we?” he asked, holding out his arm for Caroline.

Before Caroline could rise, Klaus held a firm hand on her hip. “The price, Caroline?” he asked sternly.

Going into business mode herself, Caroline locked gazes and answered with a firm, “Ten thousand.”

Klaus looked her in the eye for any sign of weakness. If he could get it cheaper, he would, but only out of habit. He never accepted an opening bid at work. She was definitely worth being the first, though. He’d never done a threesome, or 90% of the bullshit they’d just come up with, but the idea intrigued him. He liked the thought of having a woman that would do anything he said just because he said it… of course if he paid for it. “Ten thousand,” he confirmed, nodding at Enzo when the stripper squealed happily. She would have settled for two. 

“Can we go to your place?” Enzo asked as he opened the door to Klaus’ BMW, eyeing her up and down in her clear plastic outfit. They were staying at one of the richest hotels in Vegas and he knew Klaus way too well to think he’d be caught dead walking in with a hooker. 

“Ummm no,” Caroline answered firmly. “I know a guy runs a motel,” she said, shaking her head up and down excitedly. “It’s nice, too. Hardly any roaches and one of the ice machines kinda works,” she said appreciatively. What kind of life did this woman lead?! Klaus closed the door behind her before getting the behind the wheel, his face screaming at his partner to fix this.

“Sounds great. Lead the way, gorgeous,” Enzo replied to Klaus’ dismay, knowing his partner wouldn’t suggest their place, also knowing he would be miserable outside his income bracket. Klaus angrily knocked the car in first and floored it, making Caroline laugh hysterically and hold her wig on for dear life, blissfully unaware of his uptight snobbery.

When they arrived at quite possibly the worst place Klaus Mikaelson had ever slept in his billionaire life, Caroline trotted right in in her clear plastic clothes. The guy at the desk, Damon from his nametag, handed her a key and pink plastic backpack full of toys without looking up from his “Badpuppy” magazine. Klaus’ lip turned up in disgust at the gay orgy on the cover and reflected that half the pages were probably stuck together. 

When they got to the room, Enzo immediately pulled off his black t-shirt and kicked off his boots. Klaus forced the lump of revulsion down his throat and sat on a plushy recliner in the corner, kicking up his feet, gesturing for Caroline to take them off, which she obediently did... but she wasn’t sucking his toes. Sorry, Klaus. He folded his hands in his lap, fingers intertwined as he looked at her expectantly. “Off,” he said simply. Caroline’s pussy tingled at his bossy tone and smirked, eyeing Enzo up and down as she imagined spanking him. Best of both worlds. Enzo pulled out his Galaxy s10 and set it to the psy trance station on Pandora. Turning back to Klaus, Caroline held his eyes while she stripped out of her translucent clothes. 

Smirking, Klaus beckoned to her with his finger, setting his bare feet on the ground. Smiling as Enzo turned down the dimmer switch, she climbed into his lap, straddling him. He pulled off her fake wig, revealing beautiful blonde curls. He firmly wound his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her with a lot of tongue. Ok, she NEVER did that, but damn could this man kiss! His fingers immediately found her pussy as Enzo stood behind her and rolled and pinched her nipples, palming and kneading her large, perky breasts, painfully tugging her barbells back and forth. Caroline groaned into his mouth when Klaus’ talented fingers entered her, thumb circling her clit.

Klaus pulled back from their kiss, tugging her head to fall back against Enzo’s hip. Following his lead, Enzo had his buckle undone in a flash, pulling his massive cock out of his boxers. They’d always been fast learners… and neither was going to be the one to back down. Klaus guided Caroline’s mouth to Enzo’s cock, forcing her to take all eight inches of hard, thick flesh deep in the back of her satin throat. Enzo held her hands behind her back as his fingers twisted each nipple hard, making her moan as Klaus brought her closer to the edge. He encouraged her to ride his fingers, bucking up in her dripping pussy. She bounced up and down as she gave Enzo the blowjob of his life, guided by Klaus’ firm hand. The closer he got, the more he tortured her nipples, in turn pushing her closer. 

“Go on, sweetheart, let me see you come with Enzo’s cock down your throat,” Klaus said in his silky accent, fucking her hard as he attacked her clit with painful circles. Caroline obediently fell apart, violently riding Klaus’ fingers as she swallowed around Enzo’s cock over and over, making him moan. Enzo released her hands to squeeze and twist both of her nipples as she screamed around him, vibrations humming through all the way down to his balls.

When she finished coming, Klaus helped Caroline stand long enough for her turn around while he whipped off his Henley, revealing a large tattoo of a feather exploding into birds. He pulled out a bottle of Astroglide and lubed up his cock. He took a fingerful of the slippery substance and rubbed it in circles around her anus before pulling her ass down, sheathing his nine, thick inches all the way inside her warmth. Loving how full she felt filled with two massive cocks inside of her, she enthusiastically began to move up and down, riding Klaus’ giant cock with her tight ass. Seeing Klaus fill her from behind was enough to send Enzo toppling down the rabbit hole, his hot semen shooting down her throat as she swallowed every drop of him. 

To Klaus’ surprise, Enzo dropped to his knees and spread Caroline’s legs, mesmerized by the sight of her ass getting penetrated. Klaus bucked up into her harder as he attacked her nipples in Enzo’s place, pulling and twisting them much harsher than his fellow Brit. Her moans shot through Enzo’s chest, prompting him to latch his lips around her clit. Klaus tugged her against his bare chest and angled her up to grant Enzo better access to her delicious pussy. She obediently lay back and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He had nothing blocking his hands as he tortured her nipples. She came with a scream as Enzo ferociously ate her pussy while Klaus brutally fucked her in the ass. 

“I’m nowhere near done, mate,” Klaus warned.

Enzo pulled his face off her pussy long enough to reply, “Neither am I.” 

“Me either!” the giddy stripper added, briefly raising her hand. Caroline’s clit twitched painfully as Enzo’s tongue gently circles her throbbing little bud. Klaus bit her neck hard over and over, leaving sharp imprints in his wake. Enzo pushed three fingers in her sopping pussy, making her cry out. She held her eyes closed and surrendered to the overwhelming sensations. She had a cock deep in her ass, a mouth on her clit, fingers in her pussy, a mouth on her neck and two hands on her nipples. Life was good. Klaus and Enzo were lost as they pounded and ate her with abandon, all restraint long gone as they roughly fucked her. 

Klaus’ massive cocked hammered into her as Enzo’s tongue circled her clit. Klaus let Enzo’s hands replace his on her breasts as his moved to her hips, holding her still so all she could do was take it as he mercilessly thrust his cock in and out of her ass at lighting speed. The intense sensations were too much. She spiraled down into a massive orgasm, covering Enzo’s face in sweet, sticky liquid. Feeling himself fall off the edge, Klaus slammed into her as hard as he could from beneath her, idly thinking next time he’d put her on her hands and knees. They were in too deep not go all the way now. Enzo didn’t stop his torture until Klaus finally stilled, Caroline’s ass filled with his hot, salty come. 

Enzo turned around and rested his head against the folded-down leg rest of the recliner, Klaus’ and Caroline’s legs spread wide enough to accommodate his slim frame. They all lay there breathing heavily, Caroline’s pussy spasms slowly stopping, Klaus’ cock deflating inside her ass. Enzo was the first to rise. He cracked his shoulders and rolled them up and down, shaking out his limbs. “Put her on the bed and spread her legs, mate. I’ll have a go at her pussy,” Enzo ordered in his sexy accent.

Klaus took his time getting up, but he did pick up their hooker and lay with her on the bed, holding her in his strong arms as he spread her legs wide, kissing her as he lay diagonally at her side. Enzo climbed on the bed and Caroline moaned in pleasure when his incredibly thick cock pushed all the way into her experienced pussy, his hands balancing on her knees. In no time at all, he was slamming into her while Klaus played with her clit and nipples, tongues dancing together. Neither man ever wanted to stop fucking this vivacious little toy, so happily at their mercy as he hammered into her in a punishing rhythm. “Go on, love. Let him feel you,” Klaus whispered in her mouth before biting down on her lower lip. Enzo groaned when her tight pussy convulsed all around his cock. He filled her hole with liquid passion, fucking her brutally hard through both of their explosions. Klaus furiously attacked her clit until they were both panting at the end of their orgasms. 

As he debated what to do next, Klaus idly wondered what her travel rates were. He let her rest against his chest as Enzo collapsed next to them. A few minutes passed and when Klaus looked over, his partner was out cold. Looking down, so was their hooker stripper. Klaus tugged a pillow down and set it under his head. Rolling onto his side, he spooned her and settled down to join them for a post-sex-haze nap. 

An hour later, Klaus woke up to find Caroline sitting naked on Enzo’s lap on the recliner sipping the most foul-smelling coffee known to man. Both men were still glad only in jeans, Klaus’ black rosary and wolf’s tooth dangling down his toned chest. He propped himself up on his elbows and beckoned Caroline to him with a nod. She smiled wide as she set down her putrid coffee. He lay down as she climbed on top of his lap. He tucked a messy, sweaty blonde tendril behind her ear before pulling her to him. The finance guru nearly gagged when his tongue touched hers, but she was worth it. Unbeknownst to him, the only person she’d kissed in years was her best friend and roommate, Davina. There was just something about him… Weird. 

Humming appreciatively deep in his throat, Klaus pulled her head up by her hair and held her gaze. “On your knees. Hands on the edge of the bed. Enzo, take my place and eat her pussy while she sucks my cock,” he said in his normally authoritative tone. Klaus got up and she and Enzo immediately took his directions to heart. Caroline reflected that perhaps “partner” wasn’t as accurate as “underling with equal profit-sharing.” 

Enzo crawled beneath her, his legs bent at the knee, feet touching the sticky vinyl bedpost. Caroline supported herself on her palms as Klaus unzipped his designer jeans, freeing his already stiff cock. He’d gotten hard as soon as he felt her lips on his… even though her coffee taste reviled him to no end. If she came to NOLA, he’d get her French coffee with chicory from the Café du Monde. True, she was a hooker, but it worked for Richard Gere, right?

“Open your mouth and don’t move your hands. Enzo, hold her still,” Klaus commanded, tone pleasant though bossy. She was starting to think that was just how he talked. 

“Glady. Get down here, gorgeous,” Enzo said in his silky accent. He pulled Caroline’s pussy down on top of his face, locking his arms around her hips as she settled down on top of him and opened her mouth to deep throat Klaus’ enormous cock.

Caroline greedily lapped at the bottom of his cock as he slid in and out of her mouth. She swirled her head around and he suddenly tightened his hold on her curls, tilting her face up slightly to face him. “I want you to stay still while I fuck your throat. Can you do that for me, sweetheart? Hmm?” he cooed in his sexy British accent. Caroline smiled around his cock and nodded her head as much as she could. “Good girl,” he said affectionately as he began to move. She moaned in the back of her throat when Enzo’s strawberry lips latched around her clit, his tongue circling her little bud over and over as Klaus fucked her face at his own pace. He’d never met a woman who let him control her like this. Money goes a long way, and he bought the weekend package. Both men were past their inhibitions. It was game on.

Klaus closed his eyes as he pulled her hair tightly around his fist. Caroline looked up at his face as she sucked and licked his cock. He was enjoying her work as much as she was. She had the best job ever! She didn’t know what he and Enzo did, but she’d bet it was boring as hell. Her lids slid down over her cerulean eyes as she swallowed his head over and over. Enzo pushed two fingers inside her dripping pussy and hooked them to hit her in the perfect spot to make her moan. He swirled his tongue around her clit, tasting her delicious nectar mixed with his salty seed as it coated his lips. This was, without question, the filthiest night of his entire life. 

Caroline squealed when Klaus yanked her hair hard when she automatically turned her head to hit a different spot on his cock. She looked up at him underneath her heavily mascaraed lashes and saw him giving her an admonishing stare, shaking his head slightly. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he rolled his eyes. She was cute when she flirted, he’d give her that, and he’d never tire of the way her cherry lips spread wide around his cock as he fucked her slick throat. Her eyes rolled shut as she approached the edge. 

Enzo furiously fucked her pussy with his fingers, circling her clit with his tongue. He twisted his muscular wrist to tickle her anus with his thumb before pressing into her. The extra stimulation sent her flying off a cliff as an orgasm shattered her. Klaus had to hold her head up by her hair when her elbows shook so much that she nearly slid forward off the bed. Enzo lapped up her juices as he teased her clit while it spasmed in the aftershocks of her explosion. 

Once Caroline had come back to earth, Klaus paused his thrusts momentarily to snatch her pink plastic backpack off the cheap dresser. Tossing it to Enzo, who barely caught it with Caroline’s pussy over his face, Klaus commanded, “Pick something and stick it in her ass. She seems to like that.” The blonde hooker vehemently nodded her approval, triggering Klaus to rip her head back into place as he resumed his steady pace. He could have come anytime, but he was enjoying the show and drawing it out as long as he could. 

Enzo slid out from under her to select a toy, settling behind her on his knees. She had plenty of fun things that he’d never seen outside a porno. He settled on one and pulled a large green rabbit vibrating dildo out of her bag. He held it up and wiggled his eyebrows at Klaus, who nodded. Yeah, Klaus was clearly the boss in the room. Caroline pushed herself up on her knees, keeping her shoulders leveled with Klaus’ hips. Enzo lubed the toy up with minty gel and turned it on low as he touched it to her anus. 

Caroline moaned and pushed back against the toy to encourage Enzo to penetrate her. Klaus clicked his tongue at them. “Enzo,” he said in faux disappointment, “I want her kept still while I have my way with her. Do your job, mate.”

Enzo pulled the toy away and landed a palm hard against her ass, making her jump. “You heard the man, gorgeous. No moving or you won’t get this where you want it,” he teased, slapping her other cheek just as hard. 

Enzo pushed the toy an inch into her before Klaus interjected. “Not just yet. Do that again, but harder,” he added with a devious smirk at Caroline’s hungry eyes. Enzo shrugged and slapped her again. “You like that, sweetheart?” he asked softly as he fucked her face, increasing his rhythm. He had her head immobilized by her hair, so instead she blinked her baby blues in confirmation. Holding her gaze, he said to Enzo, “Again.” Caroline yelped around his cock when Enzo slapped her hard enough to leave a bright red handprint. Smiling wide, Klaus said, “Give her one more and then fuck her with her toy.” Caroline squealed happily as she got her last smack. “And keep her still for me,” he added with a wink to the beautiful woman on her knees before him.

“Best do as he says, gorgeous,” Enzo teased, smirking at Klaus’ glare. “Gets a bit testy when he doesn’t get his way.” His smile widened at the death stare the dirty blonde executive was sending his way.

Never one to be one-upped, Klaus looked down to Caroline and shrugged. “He’s right.” As he predicted, Caroline giggled around his cock. She liked his attitude. “Enzo here knows not to upset the boss.” Enzo shot him a look of pure hatred before pressing the toy into her ass. “You like it how it feels; don't you, love?” Klaus asked, reaching down to pinch a nipple. She sucked harder and blinked her confirmation. “How many fucking times have you come tonight? Hmm?” She shrugged, hands firmly holding her up on the edge of the bed as Klaus fucked her face. “Do all your dates fuck you like we do?” Caroline pulled her eyebrows together and minutely shook her head side to side. No, they definitely did not. 

“What about this?” Enzo asked from behind as he pressed the bunny attachment against her clit, vibrations jolting through her pussy. “You like when I play with your pussy, gorgeous?” Caroline’s eyes slid closed as pleasure shot through her, pushing her higher and higher. He moved the rabbit in and out of her tight ass in a punishing rhythm. “Do you like it when I fuck you in the ass?” Klaus smirked at Enzo and nodded his hand, answering in Caroline’s place. Enzo smirked back and wiggled the bunny around her clit until she was steadily moaning around Klaus’ cock as he again increased his pace, approaching his own edge. “You want it harder?”

“I think she does, mate. Give it to her,” Klaus replied for her. Enzo sped up, making her moan, vibrations rumbling deep in her throat where Klaus’ cock hit her over and over. “Oh, I think she can take more than that, can’t you, love?” he asked with an evil grin. She blinked again when Enzo fucked her hard, deep and fast. Enzo pressed the bunny up against her clit as far as it would go, mercilessly wiggling it up and down on her exposed bud, setting the vibration higher. 

Caroline’s legs began to shake, and she forced her whole body to freeze. Unfortunately, that included her mouth and Klaus had been enjoying her swirling tongue. He yanked her hair hard enough for her to pop her eyes open. “Keep sucking my cock,” he commanded. “I don't care if you're about to come. You suck until I come and then you swallow, hmm?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her happy blink as her sucking resumed full force. Klaus closed his eyes and let his head fall back when she closed her throat around his head over and over as he pumped in and out of her hot cherry mouth. “Make her come, Enzo,” he groaned out, dangerously close to finishing before she did. 

“Gladly. Take it for me, gorgeous,” Enzo cooed, slapping her ass hard on each cheek as he thrust in and out of her ass, vibrations on max speed. “Go on, that’s a good girl,” he encouraged as she screamed around Klaus’ cock, orgasm ripping through her as he harshly fucked her ass and attacked her clit. Klaus groaned, control starting to slip away. Enzo fucked her hard until she stopped coming… and then he fucked her harder. When she whimpered, he spanked her several times before pushing the bunny down with his finger, circling it hard and fast on her swollen clit. “I’ll stop when you finish off my friend here and not before, so do a good job for him, Caroline. Suck his cock as hard as I’m fucking your ass,” he said as he slammed in and out of her, hitting her deep and dirty. 

“Fuck, Caroline, just like that,” Klaus panted, yanking her hair hard as she came again. “There’s a good girl. Keep doing that, fuck,” he growled as he finally shot his come down her throat, Enzo furiously fucking her ass and destroying her clit. She squirted all over the cheap comforter as another orgasm electrocuted her, making her scream and scream and scream, Klaus’ cock emptying down her eager throat. “Swallow it for me, love, good girl,” he praised when he felt her throat clench and release, his seed sliding down her esophagus. Klaus nodded at Enzo to stop, which he did, slowly pulling the dildo out of her freshly fucked ass, dragging the bunny down her clit on the way out. Klaus released her hair and she collapsed on the bed.

Klaus laughed out loud at the look of pure elation on her face when he rolled her over, climbing on top of her and caging her in between his elbows. “Did you like that, sweetheart?” he cooed, kissing her and biting her lower lip. She looked up at him and nodded, lids heavily hooded as exhaustion threatened to claim her, wrists on either side of her blonde curls. Klaus kissed her deeply, his bare chest pressing down on her bare breasts, her pebbled nipples grazing his skin with her barbells. Enzo walked into the tiny bathroom and they heard the shower turn on as Klaus and Caroline made out on the cheap motel bed. 

Several minutes passed while Klaus kissed her senseless, idly wondering if she kissed all of her dates. Probably not. He pulled up and smiled down at her fondly. “We can shower in the morning. For right now, I think it best we get some sleep.” With a mischievous smirk, he leaned down to nip her lower lip hard, making her gasp. He looked at her, assessing her age. He and Enzo were in their early 30s. He guessed Caroline must have been around a decade younger. Inwardly shrugging, he teased her. “You have a long shift tomorrow,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the young blonde.

“You’re the boss,” Caroline giggled, biting her lower lip as she crawled onto his bare chest, laying her head on his feather bird tattoo. 

“Damn right,” Klaus confirmed, kissing her on the top of her blonde curls as he settled in for the night. She was exhausting and it was only the first night… 

A/N What do you guys think? Do we need day two? I’m thinking Davina shows up with party favors…


	2. ...Stays in Vegas

…Stays in Vegas 

Caroline was the last to finish up in the moldy shower in Las Vegas’ slummiest roach motel. Wrapped in a threadbare white towel, the well-paid stripper-hooker used another cheap towel to dry her ruined blonde curls as she sashayed back into the room. Looking at the bright red numbers on the alarm clock, she saw that it was almost noon. She cast the useless scrap of fabric aside and tossed her hair over her shoulders. “You got something I can wear, Klausy?” she asked brightly. 

Klaus was freshly showered as well, dirty blonde hair sticking up at odd angles, stubble untouched. He was clad only in designer jeans, knees bent, bare feet resting on the edge of the dingy linoleum circular breakfast table he wouldn’t be caught dead eating from. He smirked at his latest acquisition, dimples hiding behind dark stubble. He confidently responded, “You don’t need it.” Klaus smirked at her mischievous grin. Holding out his hand, he cocked his head and ordered, “Come.” Biting down on her lower lip, she happily pranced over to him. As soon as she was close enough, he ripped away her slip of a towel. “You won’t be needing that, either.” 

“You’re the boss,” she replied, screeching when he tugged her in to straddle his lap. 

“That I am,” he replied, rubbing his palms up and down her bare arms. He tilted his head to one side and eyed her up and down. “What to do with you…” he teased, lip curling up on one side. 

“Is it just you doing things to me today?” she politely inquired. 

Gazing at her eyes, he idly played with a nipple as he gauged her reaction. “Would that upset you?” 

Caroline shrugged, purposefully pressing her bare breast into his hand. “You paid for two,” she said simply. “No refunds,” she added firmly, pointing her finger at him. He leaned forward and bit her finger hard, making her yelp. “Hey!” she squeaked, giggling as she impishly swatted at him. “That’s not nice!” 

Klaus pulled her to him and bit a nipple, playfully growling in the back of his throat as he shook his head back and forth, making her laugh and squirm around on his lap. “I never said I was nice, sweetheart,” he lilted in his British accent. “I said I was the boss.” He roughly pulled off her elastic tie and wound his hand in her wet hair, kissing her passionately. She melted against his chest and wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders as she let him ravish her mouth with nips and bites in between their dancing tongues. 

Pulling back, Klaus informed her, “You will be pleasing both of us today, hmm?” She flashed him a thousand-watt smile and vigorously nodded her head up and down, wet tendrils flying all around. “Good girl,” he praised. “I sent Enzo to the hotel to gather our belongings and procure more suitable lodgings for the three of us.” Before she could respond, he pressed his index finger to her soft lips. “But first,” he said emphatically, cock twitching when she slowly sucked his finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue up and down. “Well, that’s exactly what you’ll be doing first,” he teased, staring at her cherry lips. He pulled her to him again and kissed her hard and deep, tangling his hand in her disheveled curls. 

“Get on your knees and earn your keep, sweetheart,” he instructed as he released her hair and pushed her to her knees. Setting his feet on the floor, he added with a wink, “And don’t forget to swallow." 

Caroline scoffed, tossing her unruly hair over her bare shoulder. “Breakfast of champions, duh!” she snarked before taking him all the way down her throat. 

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” the financial mogul groaned, again winding his fingers in her golden curls. He held her head in place with an iron grip when she tried to pull off for a snappy comeback. “Don’t speak, love. Just suck my cock,” he growled, moving her up and down as she swirled her tongue around his head, tasting his salty sweet precum. “Spread your legs a bit,” he instructed, pulling her hair as she bobbed up and down. She obediently did as he asked. He toed her knees a bit further apart before he was satisfied. 

Klaus reached behind him and grabbed her crystal pink backpack off the filthy hotel sheets. Rifling through her bag of tricks one handed, he selected a neon green silicone mini-wand vibrator. He squeezed a dollop of strawberry-flavored lubricant on the top and swirled it around with his finger. He held his finger out for her and she obediently licked it before returning to his cock. The wand had several buttons on the handle. Unsure what they did, he pressed them one by one until he found a combination that pleased him. Handing it to his little hooker, he said, “Hold this on your clit and don’t come until I do.” She looked up at his devilish smile and sucked harder when she felt the powerful vibrations of the wand pulsating between her silky-smooth lips. She moaned around his cock as she swirled her dripping pussy around the buzzing silicone. 

Klaus tilted his head to the side to get a better view of her lips wrapped around his thick shaft. He felt the vibrations of her moans all the way down to the bottom of his balls. He guided her mouth off his cock. She glided her tongue all around him as he pushed her lips lower. She gently sucked one ball into her wet, hot mouth before repeating the same process with the other. Klaus pulled her hair tightly around his agile fingers when her teeth lightly nibbled a particularly sensitive spot. She smiled mischievously around his sack as she nipped it again. 

Caroline squeaked when her head was suddenly ripped up by her damp hair. Klaus quickly impaled her face on his throbbing cock. She eagerly took him all the way to the back of her throat, choking on him as strawberry saliva swirled down to the base of his shaft. She felt a jolt of electric energy flow through her, clit pulsing in time with her strokes as he vigorously fucked her mouth. “Don’t come before I do, love,” he warned playfully, smirking at her whine when she stared up at him from beneath her long lashes, desperate for relief. 

Klaus pulled her deeper and groaned as he approached the edge. He let his head fall back, surrendering to her skilled ministrations. Caroline rapidly sucked his cock up and down, swirling her tongue around and around in her haste to earn her own orgasm. She twisted her mouth in time with her strokes, dragging her slippery lips back and forth. She ground down on the vibrator, shocks flying through her clit, thighs bouncing her up and down. She felt Klaus’ balls tighten and prepared to swallow his come, taking his head deep in the back of her throat. 

Suddenly, the door to the run-down motel room swung open. Caroline yelped in surprise, nearly pulling away when Enzo quickly slammed it shut. Klaus shoved her mouth back down by her tangled hair and roughly bucked into her mouth over and over until he shot his seed down her throat. Caroline whimpered as she swallowed, the shock having cost her her own rush. She swirled her hips around as she tried to get it back. Klaus’ delicious cock twitched, spilling the last of his release in her mouth. He yanked her off and snapped up the vibrator before she’d even opened her eyes. He smirked down at her, laughing when her face twisted into angry indignation. “Not my fault you lost it, sweetheart,” he teased. 

“Am I missing something here, gorgeous?” Enzo asked in his silky British accent. He set down bags of breakfast and cups of coffee. He took a few steps over and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood over her. 

Klaus cast his eyes to her briefly before arrogantly looking over at Enzo. “I told our little pet she couldn’t come until I did. You startled her when you came in,” he explained with a smirk. 

Caroline silently widened her sapphire eyes and puffed out her ruby red lower lip as she stared up at Klaus gloomily, but said nothing. She’d always had a talent for reading people. Working as an escort had perfected her skills. Knowing what role to play was half the job. It was also the best way to stay out of danger. She had a keen eye for who could be trusted in a hotel room and who she should lie to and say he misunderstood her agency’s services. She provided companionship and nothing more. So sorry for the misunderstanding, but the consultation fee is nonrefundable. 

Escorting was the perfect career for Caroline because she loved sex. Unfortunately, in the year since she’d taken it up, it had become more and more of a job. Stripping was her idea of fun. The sexy blonde used exotic dancing to unwind. When her real-life worries started occupying space in her head, she went to the strip club to have them evicted. It was seldom, if ever, that she picked up a client there… but Klaus was smoking hot and obviously not opposed to showing her a good time. He’d been an exception to the rule, and Enzo was just gravy on the beefcake. 

They were sexy and fun, but Klaus and Enzo weren’t all that deep. The bright blonde vixen could have read that Klaus was the boss and Enzo was the minion in her sleep. If Enzo had her on her knees desperate for relief, she could flirt her way into an easy orgasm just by batting an eyelash. All she’d have to do was play the helpless maiden who needed a big strong man like him to take care of the needs only he could satisfy. Klaus was a different ball game in a league of his own making. With an alpha personality like his, petulant submission was the way to go. As long as she groveled at his feet, he’d lay the world down at hers. Maneuvering around different egos was like playing a violin… and she wasn’t just in the orchestra: she made the strings. She was the Luther of sexual manipulation. 

Caroline gazed up at Klaus’ playfully smug expression and pouted pathetically, audibly whimpering when she cast her gaze to the vibrator still slick with her arousal. She mentally celebrated when Klaus took the bait. “Don’t look at me like that, love,” he teased, leaning down to sharply pinch an erect nipple. She held his eyes and leaned into his touch, completely ignoring the man standing behind her. She’d been in the game long enough to know that Enzo wasn’t calling any shots. If Klaus wanted to play orgasm denial, he’d be the one to finish it. “Enzo here is the one who cost you an orgasm. Shameful,” he mockingly admonished his underling with equal profit sharing, slowing shaking his head back and forth. Now that the die was cast, Caroline looked up at Enzo with bright blue puppy dog eyes and waited for Klaus to finish toying with her. “Bad form, mate. Best find a way to make it up to the lady.” 

Enzo smirked, pulling his purple polo over his head to reveal his sculpted abdomen. He reached down and stroked her bright blonde locks while Klaus toyed with her breasts. She leaned into his touch but made no move to pull away from Klaus. “You want to come for me, gorgeous?” Maintaining her pout, she nodded in confirmation. Yes. She wanted to come. It was all a matter of how she played her hand. “If I give you back your toy, are you going to be a good girl for me?” She enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down. “Alright. Pass me that, would you mate?” he asked, holding out his hand expectantly. 

Just as Caroline predicted, Klaus snatched the vibrator up and held it beyond Enzo’s reach. Dimples firmly in place on his handsome face, he taunted, “I don’t know about that.” Smirking down at her, he asked the part-time stripper, “How much do you want it, Caroline?” 

She turned to face him, draping her arms over his knees and laying her head on her hands. She smiled sweetly when she looked up at him before replying, “Very much, Klaus. Can I please have it? I promise I’ll be good to Enzo.” 

“Oh, you will,” Klaus said to the tiny dancer. He nodded his head at her and patted his thigh. “Up,” he casually commanded. She wasted no time crawling up on his lap. He turned her around and pulled her close, his bare chest hot against the soft skin of her back. She obediently leaned into him, letting her curls fall behind his shoulder as she tilted her head to the side to give him access to her neck. He nuzzled her and grazed his perfect teeth across her creamy white flesh, biting hard when he found a sensitive spot that made her shiver. “Spread your legs and open your mouth,” he whispered into her ear in his silky accent. 

“Works for me,” Enzo said, shrugging as he pulled out his erection. Caroline sat up straighter in Klaus’ lap as he pushed open her thighs with one hand before snaking his muscular forearm around her bare belly, locking her in place. She dutifully parted her swollen lips and swirled her tongue around Enzo’s head before swallowing his cock down her slippery throat. 

Klaus fiddled with the mysterious buttons on the neon green wand until he found a new combination he liked. Caroline closed her eyes and mindlessly sucked Enzo’s dick as Klaus gently spread her lower lips. He held the vibrator to her pussy, teasing her throbbing clit with feather light touches. “Do you want to come, hmm?” he purred in her ear. With a giant cock in her mouth, she couldn’t answer out loud. Instead, she squeezed Klaus’ hand, making Enzo groan and wind his fingers in her hair when she hummed her answer. 

Klaus pressed the vibrator down on her clit, circling it around and around her sensitive bud. “Then be a good girl and give my friend here the blowjob of his life. Can you do that for me, princess?” She nodded her head and growled around Enzo’s cock when Klaus rapidly moved the wand up and down between her slippery lips, one hand twisting and turning her nipples. 

“Oh, she is, mate. You’re a fucking fantastic cocksucker, gorgeous,” Enzo ground out, voice half garbled as pleasure shot through him. 

“Yes, she is,” Klaus agreed, tickling her white-hot center with the neon green head. He pushed it inside of her, turning up the vibrations. He held his head to the side and watched Enzo’s shaft pump in and out of her mouth. “She can take more than that. Can’t you, Caroline?” he cooed in his sexy accent. She nodded around Enzo’s cock and increased her tongue tricks. Looking up to his partner with an amused smile, he ordered, “Fuck her harder. Make her work for it.” The dark-haired financial whiz held her head still with both hands yanking her hair as he snapped his hips forward. He thrust his stiff cock deep into the back of her throat, triggering a strangled moan as she balanced on the precipice of euphoria. 

“Fuck. I’m close. Just like that, fuck. Suck it, Caroline,” Enzo panted. 

“If you swallow every drop of his come, I’ll make sure you soak your toy,” Klaus sinfully whispered in her ear before sharply tearing at her lobe. He drew deep shuddering shivers out of her by grazing the backs of his nails up and down her side. He returned the silicone toy back to her clit and held it down hard, twisting it around and around in torturous figure eights. He made her scream by aggressively biting into her neck just shy of tasting her blood. The vibrations of her throat were Enzo’s undoing. He brutally fucked her mouth through his intense orgasm. 

Caroline obediently swallowed every drop, desperate for her own wave of pleasure. Klaus watched Enzo pull out, a harsh gleam in his topaz eyes. He held her flush against his chest as he attacked her pussy with the toy. Her temporary employer ripped her head to the side by her hair, quickly shoving Enzo out of the way. Klaus dominated her mouth with his sharp tongue, kissing her senseless. Enzo took a seat on the grimy recliner to watch the show. When Klaus felt her twitches increase, he hastily picked her up and threw her down on the bed, immediately climbing on top of her and shoving her legs apart. 

Caroline yelped at the sudden switch but wasted no time surrendering to his sensual assault. She bent her knees and spread her thighs as far as she could to give him room to maneuver. He opened her mouth by harshly biting on her lower lip, tugging it down with his teeth. He violently attacked her tongue with his as he pushed her higher and higher. He let his weight fall on her when he slid his hand down to press three fingers into her sopping wet center, roughly penetrating her over and over with harsh thrusts. 

Caroline came with a scream, squirting all over her toy as promised. She bucked her hips up and down, riding his hand through her intense orgasm. Klaus expertly brought her back down by gradually reducing the vibration setting before slowly pulling away. He grazed his nails up her belly and neck to her lip and replaced his tongue with his fingers. She closed her eyes and obediently sucked away all of her juices. Klaus rolled off of her and tugged her to his bare chest, gently rubbing his palm up and down her glistening back as her lungs worked to restore her breath in heaving gulps of the stale motel air. 

After a while, Klaus patted her on the ass and kissed her temple. “Off you pop, love. I’ve had enough of this establishment,” he said, nose curling in distaste. He pulled on his boots and Henley before turning to Enzo. “I take it you were able to find something with room service?” Enzo nodded his head and held the door open for the two of them, gazing appreciatively at Caroline’s pink plastic outfit she’d quickly shimmed on over her sweaty skin. “Fantastic. Let’s get the hell out of here,” Klaus said enthusiastically as he draped an arm over Caroline’s bare shoulders. 

Half an hour later, the trio were enjoying a late lunch around a cherrywood dining table covered in a luxurious beige linen tablecloth. Klaus called their new accommodations acceptable. Most people would have called the 2900 square foot Penthouse Suite at the Venetian spectacular. Klaus discarded his old jeans and Henley and was now wearing black jeans and a grey Henley. Enzo followed suit when Klaus told them their clothes were infected with poverty. The first thing Klaus had done when they entered the foyer was order Caroline to strip. She finished up her grilled chicken Ceasar salad still naked. 

Enzo and Caroline set down their silverware on their gold-encrusted china dishes and waited patiently for Klaus to finish his steak. He wiped his hands on a cloth napkin before pulling out his phone. Klaus groaned when he checked his texts. “Sorry, love,” he said distractedly. “Enzo and I are going to have to deal with this.” He pulled out his wallet and held out a Centurion AmEx. “I trust you can find your own entertainment for a few hours?” 

Caroline’s eyes lit up as she took the small metal card from him. “Seriously?!” she said with wide topaz eyes, vehemently nodding her head in confirmation. “I can do that!” 

Tapping out a message on his Galaxy, Klaus got up from the table and headed for one of the bedrooms. Enzo immediately trotted after him, snagging their briefcases along the way. “Good girl,” Klaus said dismissively as he walked away. 

“Wait!” she called after the two business men. “What do you want me to buy? Like sexy lingerie and naughty toys and stuff?” she asked excitedly. 

Klaus rolled his eyes and brusquely replied over his shoulder, “I don’t care what you do. Just make yourself scarce for a few hours.” 

Enzo glared at Klaus’ back but held his tongue. He turned back and offered Caroline a sympathetic smile. “Don’t mind him, gorgeous. He married his bank account years ago.” 

The blonde stripper shook her head in bemused bewilderment. “Why do you let him treat you like you’re his bitch boy if you’re his partner?” 

Enzo smirked at her terminology, realizing it was more accurate than he wanted to think about. “Because by my twenty-fifth birthday, he’d made me a billionaire,” he replied with a smug smile. Caroline’s jaw dropped. Did he say Billion? As in B? “He can be a right ass, but he’s bloody brilliant,” he explained with a carefree shrug. “If he tells you to kneel, fall on your knees and roll in the riches,” he teased. “Do as he says. Buy whatever you want. I’ll text you when his highness wants you back.” 

Smiling mischievously, she asked, “Anything I want?” 

Enzo quirked an eyebrow at her. She had him intrigued. “What did you have in mind?” 

Biting her lower lip, her eyes glittered when she answered, “How do you guys feel about party favors?” 

Enzo gazed at her suspiciously before replying, “I’m sure the bar is well-stocked.” 

“I was thinking of something a bit stronger,” she teased with a flirty wink. 

Enzo’s eyebrows shot up as he considered her offer. Neither man had ever had anything stronger than liquor in their lives... but neither of them had rented a hooker for a weekend in Vegas, either. “Alright,” he said, nodding his approval. “Can’t promise anything, but get whatever you want for yourself and we’ll see when you get back.” 

“ENZO!” Klaus yelled from the bedroom. Enzo grinned at the way she rolled her eyes. She was a fast learner. 

“Omnes Laudate regem,” Caroline quipped with an elaborate curtsy. Enzo smirked at her Latin before closing the bedroom door behind him. Caroline quickly threw on her tube top and miniskirt and covered herself up with the comically overpriced cashmere sweater Klaus insisted she wear in the public areas of the fancy hotel. She pulled out her phone from her pretty backpack and dialed her best friend Davina. This was going to be epic! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

By the time Enzo texted Caroline well past dinner, she had followed her orders to the letter and spent more in one afternoon than she had all year. Klaus paid absolutely no attention to the absurd number of designer shopping bags she carried into the room when he opened the door to loud taps from her new Manolo Blahnik fuchsia Esparra sandals. Gently taking his credit card from her hand, he tucked his black AmEx in his Hermes wallet and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. Enzo quickly retrieved it and set it on a side table. The bossy billionaire shoved her up against the wall and pinned her hands over her head. He aggressively opened her mouth with sharp bites to her strawberry lips and pushed his tongue in mouth. “Strip,” he purred down her throat before biting her lower lip hard enough to make her squeak. 

Enzo walked up to his partner and crossed his arms over his chest as Caroline slowly unzipped her fuchsia Versace sleeveless safety pinned shoulder dress that cost more than her rent. She spun around to show them her designer lingerie. She leaned forward to give them a full view of her breasts pushing out of her lacy black satin Mercy corset. She looked to Klaus to see if she wanted him to keep going. “Off,” he barked, cocking his head to the side as he examined her flawless figure. She briefly made eye contact with Enzo and they shared an amused smirk. All hail the king, indeed. 

Caroline continued her show by seductively releasing one clasp of her corset at a time. Her breasts bounced free when she cast the luxurious satin aside. She turned around and bent over to slowly roll down her lacy black Davinah panties. Turning back to the men, she was left in only her sandals and black lace Topez hold up pantyhose. She had just slipped her freshly manicured nails beneath the band of her thigh-highs when Klaus interjected, “Leave them. Come,” he commanded, holding out his arm for her. 

Caroline pranced over to her new favorite client clad only in heels and stockings, a bright smile illuminating her porcelain features. Klaus wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her flush against his chest. He attacked her mouth and slapped her hard enough to leave a handprint on her bare ass. She giggled into his mouth at the sharp sensation as he playfully bit her lower lip. He pulled back and raked his gaze over her creamy white flesh, idly playing with a nipple like he owned it. He did... for the weekend anyway. He still needed to find out about her travel rates... not that it mattered. He could afford it. 

Slapping her other cheek, Klaus sauntered over to her discarded shopping bags. He peeked in each of them until he found what he was looking for. Smirking, he picked the bag up with his Spazzolato leather boots and kicked it to Enzo. Klaus snapped his fingers at him as he scooped up Caroline and tossed her over his shoulder. She eagerly pointed at a clear backpack with an excited smile. Enzo quickly followed them to the master bedroom, both bags in hand. Tossing her on the massive mattress, Klaus took the bags from Enzo and dumped the contents of a solid black one on the bed. She rolled over onto her toned abdomen and kicked her heels up behind her. She smiled up at both men, chin propped up on her hands as she supported herself on her elbows. 

Klaus and Enzo shared a sideways glance, both of their lips quirking up into matching smirks. Enzo picked up two small gold clips. At his raised eyebrow, Caroline explained, “Nipple clamps.” Klaus snatched them out of his hands and shoved them in the back pocket of his Balmain vintage jeans. Enzo poked around through various dildos and vibrators before picking up a silver strawberry. He again looked to the young blonde, unsure of what this strange device was for. She wiggled her eyebrows and said, “Butt plug.” Enzo hummed his approval and tucked it in the front pocket of his jeans. He looked down at an oddly shaped… something. Turning it over in his hands as he tried to figure out what it did, he internally mused that it resembled a solid gold fortune cookie. Helping him out, Caroline pressed a button and it sprang to life. “Clit vibrator,” she said with a flirty wink. 

Klaus moved on to her new Louis Vuitton prism backpack. Inside was a light pink shopping bag with a black bow and brand name printed in cursive on its shiny surface. “I hope the salesperson at Agent Provocateur gets commission,” he teased good-naturedly. 

Caroline looked up from beneath her long eyelashes with a sheepish smile on her strawberry lips. “You said I could buy anything…” she said in a shy whisper. Worrying her lower lip, she asked, “Are you mad?” 

Klaus looked down at her fondly and tucked a freshly cut and styled blonde tendril behind her ear. What kind of stupid question was that? The young mogul had absolutely no interest in how much of his exorbitant fortune she spent. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Of course not,” he scoffed. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart. You should have beautiful things,” he said quietly enough that only she could hear his affectionate tone. She smiled up at him, cobalt eyes sparkling in the dim lights of their penthouse bedroom. Smirking, he whispered in her ear, “Although if you continue to spend my money like this, do be sure to buy yourself a Carrera so you can return my AmEx to me in New Orleans.” 

Before he could see the blush rising up her pristine cheeks, he dumped out the pink shopping bag and carelessly threw her eleven-thousand-dollar backpack on a nearby chair. When he picked up a toy she knew he’d love, Caroline briefly caught Enzo’s eye and they shared a knowing glance at Klaus’ smirk. He curled his finger at her, and she obediently rose to her knees on the edge of the bed. “I like this,” he told her as he slipped a Xena rose gold choker around her elegant neck and tightened the slipknot. They were in their own world as Enzo set up Caroline’s new Pulse Warming Dispenser. She had taken his advice and spent an obscene amount of Klaus’ money. Smirking at his partner behind his back, Enzo rifled through the toys until he found one that appealed to his mood. 

“I thought you might,” Caroline teased. Klaus flashed her his dimples before yanking on the silky leash-like rope to tug her in for a deep kiss. She shivered at the way his rough stubble scraped her jaw and sent a jolt straight between her thighs. He opened one eye to meet his partner’s and gave an infinitesimal nod of his head to encourage him to use the crystal black riding-crop-style whip in his hand. Caroline yelped into Klaus’ mouth when Enzo connected the leather tongue to her ass with a loud smack. 

Klaus bit down hard on her lower lip to keep her from pulling away. He spoke around her tongue when he told Enzo, “I think she liked that, mate. Do it again.” The next hit was harder, making Caroline giggle into Klaus’ greedy mouth as he devoured her tongue. She never kissed her clients, but damn... this client was special. New Orleans was a party town, right? She let out a surprised shriek when Klaus flipped her over and pulled her over his knee. He set a few items that looked interesting beside one of his strong thighs and pushed the rest of the toys away to make room for Enzo. 

Enzo set down the crop and caressed her ass with his palm before replacing it with a black Zelda paddle, rubbing it lightly over her bare skin. “I take it since you picked these goodies, you don’t have a problem if we use them on you?” he asked in his smooth British accent. 

Caroline looked over her shoulder to see the handsome underling with equal profit sharing before wiggling her eyebrows and sweetly asking, “You know what to do with it?” 

Klaus answered for both of them, “Not in the slightest. Help us out, love.” Enzo narrowed his eyes at his friend and was met with charming dimples. If he’d told Enzo once, he’d told him a million times: the brilliant don’t become so by claiming to possess infinite wisdom, but rather because those who are truly intelligent strive to acquire new knowledge when presented with an opportunity to further their education. Smirking, the brilliant billionaire pulled Caroline’s wrists behind her back and loosely bound them with matching Xena rose gold double cuffs. 

“First I need to get comfy,” she teased with a wink, “’cuz this is gonna hurt.” Klaus lay back for a brief moment to snag a couple of luxurious down pillows from the head of the bed and set them beneath her blonde curls. He tugged his Thom Brown shirt over his dirty blonde hair, revealing a black D&G rosary and Gucci wolf head necklace hanging over the hard planes of his chiseled chest. Caroline smiled coyly and settled herself more comfortably on his lap. Turning to Enzo, she instructed, “Start with your hand and build me up slowly. When my ass gets nice and pink, then you can use the paddle and we’ll go from there. K?” she asked brightly. 

Enzo replied by lightly slapping her ass with his bare hand, making her giggle in delight. Klaus used her corn silk curls to pull her head to the side so he could see her sapphire eyes. With a heated gaze, he asked in a husky whisper, “And what would you have me do?” 

Caroline’s mischievous smirk was the exact answer he wanted and the only one he needed: he could do whatever he wanted to the pretty stripper and she’d keep on smiling up at him without complaint. He held her stormy gaze as he pulled the nipple clamps out of his back pocket and held them in front of her. She bit her lower lip and hummed her approval. He smirked when she yelped as Enzo’s hand slapped her harder, her tight ass bouncing at his touch. Klaus picked up the oddly shaped gold vibrator and laughed out loud when her eyes widened in excitement. He set it on her lower back as Enzo continued to spank her. She gasped and buried her face in the pillows when she felt the first clamp snap down on her erect nipple and sucked in an ever-deeper breath when her other nipple received the same sharp pinch around her new diamond barbells. 

Klaus firmly wound his fingers in her hair and turned her to face him. He watched her carefully as Enzo brought a rosy hue to her bare ass. If he hadn’t been paying her, she might have believed he cared. “You ready for this, gorgeous?” Enzo asked as he rubbed the paddle over her skin. 

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Enzo and then up to Klaus. The two men locked eyes and shared a smirk. Considering half of their communications were telepathic, the sharp blonde suspected that even though they hadn’t shared a hooker before, they’d spent way too much time together. Klaus held out his hand. Enzo reached behind him to the side table and coated the strawberry plug from his front pocket in luxuriously warm silicone-based lubricant. Taking it from his extended hand, Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her. She responded with a giggle he found more adorable than he cared to admit. He liked her... and Klaus Mikaelson didn’t like anybody. She was fun and carefree... but mostly he liked that all he had to do was Zelle her some pocket change and she’d do anything and everything he said without attacking him with all the frivolous emotional drivel typical of the uptight socialites he fucked and forgot. 

Klaus held her gaze as he slowly pressed the strawberry to her anus. Sensing he had not a clue what he was doing, Caroline decided to help him out. He was an eager student, right? It was her duty as a responsible educator to teach him how to properly insert a butt plug. “Twist it around to lube me up first.” After a beat, she added, “Please?” 

Klaus stared at her intently as he swirled the warm jelly between her reddening cheeks. He felt his cock twitch when she rolled her sapphire eyes closed as he pushed it inside of her tight ass. He cocked his head at Enzo to get ready with his toy. Klaus pressed the button on the oddly shaped Nell vibrator that he suspected was made from actual gold. Enzo brought the paddle down on her ass as Klaus simultaneously connected the buzzing prongs to her soaking clit. “OHMIGOD!” she screamed when pleasure and pain overwhelmed her senses. “FUCK!” she shouted as the paddle came down again, the prongs wiggling all around her throbbing bud. 

Caroline nearly jumped out of Klaus’ lap when he turned up the vibrations. “No, you don’t, love. Get back here,” he playfully commanded, tucking her in against his bare abdominals and locking her in place with his strong forearm, golden curls still tightly wrapped around his fist. “Be a good girl and come for us now and maybe I’ll let you come on my cock next,” he taunted over the sound of her shrill cries and loud slaps of the paddle, his necklaces scraping against her bare back. “Do you want me to fuck your pussy, Caroline?” he leaned down to whisper in her ear. She frantically nodded her head up and down as she moaned into the soft pillows. “Then come for me,” he added as he ground the toy into her. 

Enzo brought the paddle down hard on her ass. She curled into Klaus and buried her face in his designer jeans and screamed as they brought her closer and closer to the edge. Using his free hand, Enzo twisted the strawberry around in her anus as he spanked her again and again. “You like that gorgeous?” he asked in a throaty whisper, his own cock throbbing painfully in his jeans. She manically bobbed her head up in down in Klaus’ lap as she panted in between shrieks. Looking at his friend with a smug grin, he goaded, “I don’t know, mate. I think it’ll take more than this,” he added with an intense slap, “to get this little beauty off.” Slap. 

Nodding his head in agreement, Klaus suggested, “Best get the crop, then.” 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Enzo purred in his sexy accent. He quickly discarded the absurdly overpriced paddle over his shoulder. By the time it bounced off the mattress and landed on the carpet with a dull thud, he hit her bright pink ass with the tip of the crop. “Think that’s enough, partner?” 

Klaus held her still while he laughed out loud at the way she swirled her pussy against the prongs in her desperation to come. He had to shout to be heard over her delighted screams. “Nowhere near. Do it harder!” They shared a wicked grin as Enzo got up and took a step back. 

“OHMIGOD! FUCK! HARDER!” Caroline begged into Klaus’ thigh as Enzo used his height to his advantage, harshly bringing the wicked tongue down on her cheeks, little welts popping up in his wake. “MORE!” Both men doubled their efforts as her whole body shook with the ferocity of her orgasm. “KLAUS!” she growled as she soaked his hand while he continued to move the vibrator around her clit as she came and came and came all over his Italian designer jeans. The men slowly brought her back down until she lay slack in Klaus’ lap. He and Enzo shared a smirk as they set down their toys. Enzo picked up the golden seed and headed to the bathroom to rinse it off, leaving the oddly intimate pair alone. 

Klaus released the golden cuffs and sat the nearly naked stripper up on his lap so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her to his bare chest and let her bury her face in his shoulder while she floated off in a post-orgasmic haze. He rested his stubbled jaw against her sweaty curls and rubbed his palms flat against her back as her lungs gradually stopped heaving. When she finally came up for air, Klaus tucked a damn tendril behind her ear and lightly kissed her on the mouth. Smiling around his lips, she happily welcomed his tongue and caressed it with her own. 

Caroline didn’t even notice Enzo had returned until she heard his voice teasing, “Not starting up again without me, are you gorgeous?” 

Klaus pulled her back by her hair and smirked. Holding her eyes, he answered for her, “She can take us both. Do you want both of our cocks inside you, Caroline?” The enigmatic escort flashed him a thousand-watt smile and vehemently nodded her excited assent. She was definitely not the type of woman either of them had ever known. Enzo thought she was entertaining. Klaus thought she was perfect. “Then get on your knees for me, love.” 

Caroline immediately crawled off his lap and got into position. Klaus cocked his head at the bed as he unzipped his jeans. Enzo smirked and lay down on the bed. Caroline gasped when she felt Klaus’ cock push into her soaked pussy. She swallowed her cries of pleasure when Enzo roughly pushed her face down. She obediently opened her mouth and swallowed his cock, sucking hard as Klaus fucked her from behind. Enzo felt the vibrations all the way down to the base of his shaft when she screamed as Klaus twisted and turned the strawberry still tightly secured in her anus. 

“This is cute,” Klaus mused as he pulled the plug out, “but let’s try something else, shall we?” He haphazardly tossed it over his shoulder and it connected with the wall before landing on the plush carpet. He picked up a shiny gold toy and quickly coated it in lube from the Pulse warmer. Turning on the Lelo Inez vibrator, he teased her anus with the tip. She eagerly bucked her hips back to encourage him to penetrate her as she bobbed up and down on Enzo’s thick cock. 

“Whatever you’re doing, keep it up, mate. This is fucking fantastic,” Enzo panted, throwing his head back into the luxurious pillows as Caroline eagerly took him to the back of her throat. 

Klaus smirked and smacked her ass with the paddle, making her jump as he continued to torture her with just the tip of the expensive toy. “Is that what you want, sweetheart, hmm?” he taunted as he pushed it in and out no more than an inch. Caroline furiously nodded her head up and down, begging him to fuck her ass. “You want all three of your holes filled by me and Enzo?” She moaned as loudly as she could by way of answering him. “You think I should give it to her, partner?” he playfully asked the other man, slowly adding another inch. 

“Shove it in her ass already for fuck’s sake,” Enzo huffed as he bucked his hips up and down into her mouth, fucking her face hard and fast. “I’m fucking close you bloody bastard.” 

Klaus smirked and thrust it deep inside her anus as his cock hammered into her pussy. Completely full, Caroline came with a scream around his thick shaft. He dropped the paddle on her lower back and quickly dug his nails in her hip to keep her from pulling away as he increased his pace. “Oh, come on, love, don’t run away. Neither of us have finished yet, and this is hardly the only time we’ll be fucking you this evening. Be a good girl and take what we give you. It’s going to be a long, long night,” he promised in a sinfully husky growl. 

Enzo reached down and painfully twisted her clamped nipple as she rode out the waves of a violent orgasm, all three of her holes drowning in pleasurable torture. Klaus furiously spanked her with the paddle while she rode his partner’s face. Insanely aroused by her obedience, Klaus ripped the toy out of her anus and quickly impaled her ass with his massive girth. When Enzo released her head to torture both sharp nipples, it was all she could do to lock her elbows and take it as best she could while the men fucked her harder than she’d ever been fucked. Klaus viciously paddled her cheeks over and over until she was bright red and screaming... then he hit her harder and harder until his arm ached. Throwing it to the side, he firmly pressed the vibrator’s buzzing tip to her clit and circled it around and around as his thick cock thrust deeply in and out of her hot flesh. 

“FUCK, I’M COMING!” Enzo spilled his salty orgasm down her throat with a shout, quickly ripping off both of the golden clamps in his haste to hold her in place as he pulled her hair tightly around his clenched fists. The sharp pain to her breasts was enough for Caroline to join him in the maelstrom. 

“Well, I’m not. So, that means we’re aren’t finished,” Klaus grunted. “Get up here,” he commanded as he slapped Enzo’s hands out of the way to rip her up on her knees by her hair as he slammed up into her. 

“OHMIGOD!” Caroline screamed as soon as Enzo’s cock flew out of her mouth. Klaus sunk his teeth into her neck as he roughly fucked her up the ass. He locked her in place with his elbow around her, doing his best not to choke her as he held her still. He quickly switched back to her pussy, brutally shoving the hard metal vibrator in her ass. He turned it on high and it electrified her from the inside out. He locked his thumb and forefinger around the base to move it in time with his cock. Feeling himself start to fall off the edge, he pounded into her in a punishing rhythm while her whole body trembled with a ferocious orgasm. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Almost there,” Klaus choked out. “Take just a little bit more for me,” he growled down her throat before attacking her mouth with intense kisses, his cock and the vibrating gold thrusting deep, deep inside of her. “Can you do that for me?” he asked, biting her lower lip so hard that he tasted blood. “Fuck, Caroline, I could fuck you forever. Take it, take it for me, fuck,” he chanted as his world disappeared. She screamed around his sharp tongue as he tasted her every inch of her, harsh stubble scraping her smooth jaw. He got so lost in her that he lost all sense of reason. Rapidly pumping into her pussy, euphoria exploded all around him as he finally came inside of her clenching walls. A waterfall cascading down his cock when she chased him down the rabbit hole. It took everything in him to keep fucking her through both of their mind-blowing orgasms. 

Once Caroline’s pussy had inhaled every last drop of his release, they both collapsed on the bed, nearly crashing into Enzo as he hastily moved out of the way, glistening cock still hanging out of his jeans. Klaus was so out of it that he failed to notice that the vibrating metal was still deep inside her anus. She curled into him as her ass fell into numb oblivion, also somewhere out in the atmosphere. When Enzo saw her entire body trembling, he delicately pulled it out of her ass and switched it off. Her shoulders slumped in relief as her clit throbbed painfully between her bare lips. Exhausted, his eyes rolled shut as his lungs slowly stopped heaving. 

A long while passed before any of them came back down. Enzo was the first come to. Lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head, he turned to Caroline and said, “Fuck, I wish men could come like that.” 

Klaus hmphed and added, “I second that.” 

Caroline rolled over, taking Klaus with her as he spooned her with a muscled forearm swung possessively over her bare chest. She put her hands under her cheek and smiled impishly at her fellow manipulative minion. “I may be able to help with that,” she said mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows at Enzo as her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Enzo’s wicked smirk. He harshly tugged Caroline’s nipple, making her squeak and roll on her back to face the hard planes of his stubbled jaw. “What are you two up to, sweetheart? Not keeping secrets, are you?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Never,” the tricky blonde said brightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and enthusiastically kissed him. Klaus kissed her back, dominating her mouth with his tongue. He peeked one eye open to glare at Enzo and his message was clear: MINE. Well this was an interesting development. Klaus rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists over her head with one hand while lightly holding his other over her delicate neck. Caroline waited for Klaus to pull away before politely explaining, “You were already in the other room when I asked Enzo how you two felt about party favors.” She smiled up at his submissively until he let go of her wrists. 

Seemingly placated by her answer and Enzo’s confirmative nod, Klaus’ face softened. “What exactly is a ‘party favor,’ if I may ask?” 

Caroline pecked Klaus on the lips before gently pulling away. Their combined fluids dripped down the inside of her thighs, but she paid them no mind. She picked up her discarded Louis Viutton backpack and carried it back to the bed. Intentionally sitting nearest to Klaus and turning her naked back on Enzo, she tucked her sticky leg beneath her red cheeks and unzipped the front pouch. She peered up innocently at the bossy billionaire and held up a little bag full of tiny white Playboy bunnies. 

Klaus took the bag and eyed the contents suspiciously. He pulled one out of the bag and examined it in his hand as Enzo did the same. Caroline dumped two in her mouth. Klaus looked up in surprise and was met with a naughty grin. “I like swallowing,” she teased with a wink. Lifting up her tongue, she showed him the bunnies. “They have to dissolve under your tongue. They hit you in a few minutes that way,” she explained. 

Klaus ripped her to him by a nipple and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He dragged her lower lip through his teeth before smirking at her obvious arousal. A smoldering look from this man was enough to turn her nipples to diamonds. He dragged a finger from her chin down between her breasts and slipped it between her lips. She sucked in a deep breath when he briefly circled her clit. He watched intently as she obediently parted her strawberry lips and sucked their come off his finger. “Good to know,” he teased as she licked the last of their taste away. “Just out of curiosity,” he began, holding up the tiny bunny, “were these procured with my credit card as well?” Caroline’s smile vanished and she bit her lower lip. “I’m not mad, love,” he assured her, tracing the back of his finger down her soft cheek. “Just curious.” He pulled her lip from between her teeth. She nodded her head up and down once. Humming, he looked down at the pill again. “Interesting. How?” 

Caroline gauged his reaction carefully. When he seemed genuinely ok with this acquisition, she released a small sigh of relief. Enzo had said anything… “Google Pay,” she answered quietly. 

Klaus hummed again and shrugged. “Ecstasy?” he asked inquisitively. 

Caroline nodded. “You guys ever do X?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

“Definitely not, gorgeous,” Enzo piped in, peeking around her nude form to eye his partner skeptically. “Is it safe?” 

Caroline’s face screwed up as she turned to look at him like he was stupid. “Drugs are never safe,” she scoffed, shaking her head back and forth at his ridiculous question. “Neither is letting a couple of random billionaires tie me up, spank me and fuck every hole over and over,” she said with an airy laugh. Klaus laughed behind her, sticking his Playboy logo under his tongue. He cocked his eyebrows at his underling and smirked as he threw down the gauntlet. 

Enzo narrowed his eyes at his partner. Playing off his anxiety, he deflected by pointing out, “I haven’t fucked every hole... Not with my cock, anyway,” he teased, a jolt shooting to her clit when she remembered what he did to her with that rabbit. 

“Oh, you’re missing out, mate,” Klaus quickly added with amusement, pinching one of the stripper's perky nipples before sensually dragging his finger down her torso. 

Caroline winked at the dirty blonde’s dirty mind. “He’s right,” she teased when she cast her eyes back to Enzo, shutting them briefly when Klaus pinched and rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She rolled over and slithered on top of Enzo, giving Klaus easy access to her pussy. She moaned when he lazily pushed two fingers inside of her. Caroline was such a fun little toy. Worth every penny. She opened her eyes and looked down at the ambivalent financier. “Imagine fucking me up the ass from behind while I ride Klaus’ cock,” she whispered in his ear, carefully avoiding his mouth with hers. Klaus wrapped his arms around her hips and slowly pulled her to him. As she slid down Enzo’s body, she held his gaze and wiggled her eyebrows before adding, “And imagine if you could do it so long that your lungs gave out before your dick.” 

Klaus grabbed her by the leash-like silk rope dangling from her choker and used it to flip her over. Winding the rope tightly around his hand, he growled his previous sentiment down her silky throat. “I like this.” He pushed his strong hand around her throat, lightly choking her as he attacked her mouth. He kissed her until his lungs ached before he finally pulled away, sucking in deep breaths. Casting his eye to his friend for a brief moment before peering into her excited blue gaze, he quickly slipped off the collar. Foreheads touching, he commanded her in a husky whisper, “Go clean yourself up. I’m going to make you come on my tongue.” She giggled up at him and he retaliated with a playful nip to her nipple that made her really laugh. “You’re the one who eats my come in this relationship, not me. Off you pop,” he teased, slapping her already red ass hard on her way off the California king sized bed. 

“Yes, boss,” she joked as she trotted off to the enormous penthouse bathroom. 

Enzo waited until he heard the shower running before turning to his friend, eyeing his ridiculous grin as he locked his hands behind his head. Klaus was rapidly beginning to feel the effects of the drugs, his cock throbbing painfully in his Balmain’s. “What’s that look for?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You like her, mate,” Enzo said bluntly. 

Klaus shrugged noncommittally. “I like that she does what I say,” he replied evasively, staring up at the ceiling, a warm feeling spreading out from his chest to the tips of his toes. 

Enzo chuckled. “Bit different than Aurora and Genevieve, eh?” Klaus glared at him. “And Cami,” he added mischievously. “And Hayley.” 

“Your point, mate?” he snipped, irritated that he was bringing up those nightmares when his dick was throbbing for his perfect little purchased dreamgirl. Who said that money couldn’t buy happiness? Money bought Caroline. Same thing. 

Enzo held up his free hand defensively, laughing at the glare he knew was about to turn murderous. “I’m just saying she’s better than Inadu.” 

Klaus actually growled when he snarled his reply. “That hollow bitch was so heartless that I remain unconvinced she wasn’t possessed by actual demons.” 

“I’ll give you that,” Enzo laughed. “But this one isn’t after your money any less,” he pointed out. 

Klaus shot him a death glare. “The shewolf who will not be named was not JUST after my money! She wanted my entire kingdom! Bloody witch,” he said with a grimace. “Thank Christ I got her deported to whatever Hell she crawled out of before I slept with her.” 

“There are benefits to waiting until the second date, partner,” Enzo laughed. 

“You’re not funny,” Klaus said in spite of uncontrollable laughter pouring out of him as the pill took hold. 

“Then why are you laughing?” Enzo asked, confused by his normally intense partner’s odd behavior. 

“I’ve no fucking clue,” he laughed. “Where’s Caroline?” he asked, looking past Enzo to the half open bathroom door. 

“Probably in there buying that Porsche you suggested,” Enzo said pointedly, smiling smugly when surprise briefly flickered across Klaus’ face. “Yeah, I heard it. What are you playing at here? You’re not seriously thinking of bringing her to New Orleans, are you?” 

“What I do is my business, as is how I spend my fortune,” he said lightly with a dramatic eye roll. “She’s pretty. She’s smart. She’s a great fuck and she does what I say. I don’t care if she wants my money. If she wants a Porsche, she can have one. She can have a hundred,” he added, laughing like an idiot. “Caroline, love, get back in here so I can have my way with you!” he called to the open door. He heard Caroline’s answering giggle as the water shut off. 

“Best take that, mate,” Klaus added quickly when the door swung all the way open. Caroline grabbed her phone on the way to the massive bed and flipped on Pandora’s psy trance station. Techno music began pulsing over the inconspicuous hotel speakers, filling the room with bass. Caroline bounced over to Klaus and he immediately ripped away the luxuriously plush towel wrapped around her torso. “What did I tell you about covering up?” he teased, pulling her on top of him. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the choker and cuffs. 

Caroline looked over to Enzo as Klaus slipped the choker around her neck and pulled the knot up to tighten the leash. “Come on, Enzo. Have fun with us!” she encouraged, bouncing up and down on Klaus’ bare chest as he fastened her wrists to the headboard with the designer cuffs, her knuckles grazing the drywall. “OHMIGOD!” she shouted when Klaus suddenly nipped her clit. He smirked up at her from between her legs, holding her sapphire gaze with his cerulean as he circled her clit with his tongue. 

Klaus’ stubble tickled her inner thighs, his lips grazing her clit when he whispered in a gravelly voice, “Enzo doesn’t want to play, love.” Caroline looked over at the other man quizzically. “Shame, really,” he teased, licking between her lips. “Your ass really is worth fucking,” he whispered, looking up at her from beneath his long lashes as he kissed her pussy over and over, tasting her essence. Glaring at Klaus, Enzo put the bunny under his tongue. Klaus smirked before adding, “Good call, partner. Just give it a few minutes to kick in while I eat her out a bit.” 

Caroline gasped when she felt a vibration on her anus. The last thing she saw was Klaus’ wicked grin before her eyes rolled shut. The cold surface of the gold vibrator was a stark contrast to her warm channel when Klaus penetrated her, lips locked around her clit as his tongue swirled around and around. She threw her head back and moaned as he ate her out with abandon. She happily ground down on his tongue as she rode his face, the Lilo Inez thrusting in and out of her tight ass. She came with a shout when he bit down on her bud. Enzo watched in amazement as she kept coming, one orgasm tumbling over another as Klaus made no effort to slow down. They were both lost in sensation as her lips coated his stubbled jaw in liquid passion. 

Neither of them had any idea how many times Caroline came on his face before Klaus finally pulled his mouth away. She wasn’t kidding when she said they’d be able to fuck for hours. She whimpered at the loss, but her disappointment was short lived. A scream ripped out of her when Klaus abruptly pulled himself up between her cuffed arms and buried his cock in her pussy. Enzo didn’t wait for an invitation, ecstasy soaking his veins. He quickly tugged off his jeans and lubed up his thick cock. He settled himself between Klaus’ jean clad legs and replaced the vibrator with his hard shaft. Caroline came on the spot as they roughly fucked her in and out. Klaus snapped up the slick vibrator and circled her clit to prolong her orgasm. His glassy eyes stared at her, mesmerized by the way her strawberry lips formed a perfect O when she called out his name. HIS name. 

Enzo moaned at the feel of her contracting anal walls around his head. He kneaded one breast and brutally tortured one sensitive nipple while Klaus sucked and gnawed on the other. Enzo dug the nails of his free hand into her hip, drawing blood with his tight grip. He violently bucked up into her ass. He’d never fucked a girl there before. He’d tried… but his witch of an ex was a prude. Caroline’s ass was the best thing his cock had ever felt. With all the MDMA in his system, he could fuck her for hours. He threw his head back as she rode both their cocks, pussy and ass sliding up and down their shafts while the gold buzzed her clit. 

Klaus mindlessly wound his hand in her hair, painfully tugging at it when he pulled her mouth to his. She came with a scream, soaking Klaus in a torrential explosion. She rapidly pumped her thighs up and down, allowing both men to penetrate her as agonizingly deep as possible, clit swirling around the vibrator. Klaus impaled her over and over and Enzo fucked her in the ass. Klaus quickly shut off the vibrator and pulled off the choker and wrapped his hands around her throat. He pulled away from her mouth and forced his intoxicated eyelids open just enough to see her nodding her enthusiastic consent. 

Klaus felt a jolt of electricity flash to the head of his cock when Caroline freely offered him her neck. God, she was perfect. She really would let him do anything to her. He tentatively caressed her throat with his thumbs, drawing shivers out of her. She cried out when Enzo suddenly snapped one of the golden clamps down on her unsuspecting nipple, her nails digging into the headboard. Klaus groaned when her pussy viciously squeezed his cock as soon as the other clamp closed. He experimentally choked her lightly as he slammed his cock up into her. Her eyes rolled back behind her closed lids when he briefly stopped her breath. She made the most erotic sound he’d ever heard when he lightened the pressure and allowed her to breathe, her hips rocking back and forth between their pounding cocks, encouraging Klaus to squeeze harder. He again blocked her airway, and again she made that sexy sound. 

Klaus choked her slightly harder over and over until her body couldn’t handle anymore. Caroline came again with a scream, her elbows giving out. Klaus quickly caught her and ripped the cuffs off her wrists so fast that he broke one clean in half. He pulled the high hooker to his hard chest, encouraging her to bury her face in his neck as they continued to mercilessly fuck her. “You’re a good girl, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, his husky tone barely audible as the room pulsed with techno music. “Good girl.” Enzo reached forward and wrapped his hands around her neck, but Klaus’ hand flashed to his knuckles like lightning, electric pain thundering through his fingers. “Good girl,” he cooed in the young girl’s ear again, words soft, eyes menacing as he glared daggers at Enzo with that same possessive gleam behind the blue. 

Enzo slid his hands around her waist and gave himself over to the sensation of fucking a woman in the ass. If he knew his partner at all, once the X wore off, no one else was going to touch her ever again... or until he tired of her or she retired... whichever came first. Klaus had had that same psychotic edge about him when he made his first billion-dollar trade. Enzo just hoped for Caroline’s sake that she was a good negotiator… but if the way she took two cocks at once was any indicator, she could handle Klaus Mikaelson. He slammed his shaft deep up her ass over and over, pounding her flesh towards an explosive orgasm. 

Klaus wrapped his arms even tighter around Caroline when Enzo came with a strangled groan, filling her ass with hot, sticky semen. He collapsed forward, but before he crashed on top of Caroline’s sweaty back, Klaus shoved him one-handed off the bed before rolling on top of her and quickly shucking his jeans and boxers. That was another thing he almost never did. When he bothered to find someone to fuck, he had his way with them and zipped up on his way out the door. This woman was different. He’d stay the night with Caroline. 

Neither of them noticed when Enzo headed for the bathroom to take the longest bath of his life in the luxurious jacuzzi. Klaus slowed his thrusts as he sensually pushed in and out of her, kissing her deeply. He carefully removed first one clamp and then the other, softly caressing her nipples when she whimpered as pain shot through her breasts. He looked down at her tear-streaked face and tenderly wiped away a tear. He couldn’t help but kiss her again when she leaned into his rough palm. 

Caroline wrapped her legs around Klaus’ lean body as he penetrated her deeply and slowly, savoring every inch of her pussy with his thick cock. He wrapped his muscular arms beneath her shoulders to give her another inch, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his tongue massaged hers. Their bodies rocked together as they climbed higher and higher. “Come for me, princess,” he whispered down her throat as he hit her hard in the perfect spot to break her in his arms like shattering glass. He reached down and circled her slippery clit with his thumb until she screamed his name into his attentive kiss. He sped up his thrusts and slammed into her pussy until his cock spilled his orgasm inside of her convulsing walls, not stopping until they were both sated. 

They lay in the giant penthouse bed heaving in each other’s arms for several long minutes before Caroline finally pried her legs away from his hips. He was barely able to look at her from behind weighted lids. When he blearily saw that her eyes were closed tight, Klaus rolled off of her and pulled her to his chiseled body. She curled up on his chest and passed out moments before he did. When Enzo emerged from the bathroom some time later and saw them clinging to each other in their sleep, he rolled his eyes and headed for the second bedroom. Her ass was nice while it lasted. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Caroline was the last to wake up Sunday morning. Klaus was seated in a luxurious leather office chair at a large oak desk. He was typing away on his laptop clad in a fresh pair of Balmain’s and nothing else. Enzo was nowhere to be found. Caroline groaned and stretched the aches out of her muscles. The sheet fell beneath her bare breasts, revealing her perky nipples. Klaus looked over at her and smiled softly. “Good morning, love.” 

“Mmmmmm,” she groaned, quickly throwing her messy blonde curls up in a bun. “Good morning, boss,” she teased. 

Klaus looked over at her and smirked. He pushed his chair away from the desk and snapped his fingers before pointing to the floor. “Come get your breakfast,” he teased. She crinkled her nose at him as she stood up. “On your knees,” he added, curious to see if she’d do it. Without a word, she crawled across the lush carpet. He tried very hard to maintain his composure, but by the time she reached his feet, he’d lost it. Thoroughly entertained, he tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. “That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen. I’m never making you do that again,” he laughed. “However, I’m immensely pleased that you did it.” She giggled up at him and eagerly returned his kiss when he bent down to reach her ruby lips. Pulling back after several long minutes of making out like teenagers, he lifted his eyebrows above a wicked smirk. “Open your mouth and suck my cock.” 

“I’ll remember to swallow,” she said cheekily as he pulled his erection out of his jeans. She greedily took every one of his nine inches down her velvet throat, eagerly snaking her tongue around his thick head. 

Klaus smirked down at her, tucking another curl behind her ear as her head bobbed up and down. He picked up the pleasure seed from beside his laptop and turned it on high. Handing it to her, he casually ordered, “Make yourself come as many times as you can while you suck me off.” Caroline peered up at him from beneath her long lashes as she connected the vibrations to her clit. He tilted his head to side and watched his shaft pump in and out of her mouth while she rode the gold to a fast orgasm. “There’s a good girl,” he praised in a husky whisper as she swirled her pussy around and around. 

Caroline smiled around his cock at his praise. She liked him… and his money… and how he always made her come like a porn star even though he was paying her. Gazing down at her fondly, he lubed up the Lilo Inez and handed it to her. “In your ass. Show me how you like it and maybe I’ll let you keep it there while I fuck you,” he commanded easily. The sinful promise in his British accent was enough to make her pussy ache for him. She enthusiastically slid the hard metal into her anus and held it in place with her thumb and forefinger. She rapidly rose and fell as her ass was penetrated over and over, the seed furiously stimulating her soaked clit. She came again with a scream around his cock as she bobbed up and down through wave after wave of intense gilded pleasure. 

Klaus ripped her up by her blonde locks and dragged her the few feet to the bed. “Hands and knees. Spread your legs,” he barked, slapping her bruised ass as hard as he wanted... which wasn’t very. He dropped his pants and quickly coated his cock in warm silicone lube. He snapped the seed out of her hand and held it to her clit as he slid the hard metal out of her ass. He roughly penetrated her anus, making her cry out as he thrust in and out of her in a brutally fast rhythm, every stroke hard and deep. She buried her face in the comforter and gave herself over to him as he fucked her hot, tight ass. 

Klaus viciously slammed into her when he felt her come again. As soon as she rode out the waves of her third orgasm, he tossed the vibrator aside and rammed his cock in her drenched pussy, fucking her hard and fast until he came with a shout. He poured his sticky sweet seed deep inside her as he hammered her through his own wave of pleasure. Once he felt her pussy stop spasming, he carefully pulled out of her and fell on the bed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs, kissing her deeply. He pushed himself up the bed took her in his arms when his head reached the pile of fluffy hotel pillows. 

“So,” Klaus began, nervous anticipation flooding his chest. “How do you feel about Louisiana?” he asked as casually as he could. 

Caroline tried to feign surprise, but a slight narrowing of his eyes told her she hadn’t fooled him anymore than his casual tone had fooled her. “I haven’t been,” she said evasively, eyes twinkling. 

“Would you like to?” he asked quicker than he’d meant to. 

Caroline’s easy smile eased the tension in his chest. “You’ve got another thing coming if you think you’re gonna swoop in and rescue me from my whorish ways,” she teased mischievously. 

“On the contrary, love,” he replied playfully. “Your whorish ways are my favorite thing about you.” 

“Don’t even try to make a lady out of me,” she warned with faux annoyance that did nothing to dull the light in her crystal eyes. 

“The only thing I plan on making you do is scream my name while I’m fucking you,” he promised in a sinful growl as he crawled on top of her, framing her face in with his forearms on either side of her messy curls. 

“Screaming costs extra,” she snarked as she pecked him lightly on his raspberry lips, stubble ticking her cheek. 

“Consider it part of your benefits package,” he replied before pushing his tongue past her lips. 

“Benefits, huh? Got dental?” she asked around his kiss. 

“Sweetheart, considering how many blowjobs you’ll be giving me, you’re going to need it,” he laughed, slithering his hands between their naked bodies to circle her clit. 

“Ok,” she gasped around his tongue, “but if I so much as see a brown polka dot, or hear the word ‘polo’...” 

“Rest assured, love. You’ll be naked before I get there, and the only thing you’ll be riding is my cock,” he shot back. All words were gone when he pushed his thick cock deep inside her slippery pussy, sensually rocking his hips into hers in time with his thumb around her clit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and let him fuck her senseless, their bodies melting together until once again their appetites were sated... at least temporarily. 

Caroline rolled off of him and sat up against the headboard, chest heaving. “Don’t expect me to get all moony-eyed if you show up with a pilot to fly us around in the company jet,” she panted, smiling wide as his semen dripped down her lips and seeped into the thousand thread-count sheets. 

"Well, for starters, I have my own jet and I can fly it myself,” he replied in between aching breaths. “Should I decide to accompany you to the opera, I'll book tickets for Madame Butterfly. I don’t want you getting any ideas, nor do I possess the ironic wit necessary to escort my escort to La Traviata," he said with an eyeroll. 

"If I get stuck at one more production of Puccini's anti-feminist sham of a romance, I'll hang myself with my rented necklace," Caroline said with a huff. 

Klaus looked at her aghast. "I find that offensive!” he barked. She sat up straight at his tone and looked at him warily. “What kind of man do you take me for? If I want to give you diamonds, I’ll buy the mine." 

Caroline burst out laughing at the indignation on his face. "Perfect!” she giggled. “Make me something sparkly to wear for Giuseppe Verdi." 

Returning her grin, he added with a smirk, "Madame Butterfly has a happier ending." 

"I was referring to Aida," she replied sweetly. 

“Such a romantic little thing, aren’t you?” he teased, reaching out to pinch a nipple and bring her in for a kiss. 

“Love isn’t for sale, Mr. Billionaire,” she sassed, wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

“Nor would I would squander my fortune on such a worthless venture,” he informed her, biting her lower lip and sucking it between his teeth. 

“Aww what’s the matter?” she asked with mock sympathy. “Afraid you won’t get a return on your investment?” 

Kluas hmphed around their kiss. “I’m too smart to invest with no hope of a dividend.” 

“And here I thought you’d bring me flowers,” she added sadly, biting his lower lip back. 

“While I realize cosmetic dentistry has evolved since the 1980s, I'm not ruining my teeth carrying a bouquet up a shoddy fire escape in a neighborhood so filthy I'd need to replace my handmade Italian suit with one mass-produced by hazmat,” he teased as she pulled him back down the mountain of pillows. 

Rolling over on top of him, she sinfully whispered between passionate kisses, “Screw the roses. You can ride the elevator to the penthouse you’re gonna buy me when you deliver the thorns.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Omnes Laudate regem,” is Latin for “All hail the king.” Caroline is a very smart hooker. 

Opera jokes – abridged!  
La Traviata – rich man falls for a hooker who then dies from (what else in 19th century Europe?) Consumption.  
Madame Butterfly – tragedy in which a very stupid woman kills herself when her bastard husband comes back after years away with a new wife, leaving behind their son so the ass can live happily ever after with his new family.  
Aida – the woman is clearly the stronger one and they both die. 

I had a lot of fun researching exorbitantly priced designer clothing for Klaroline for this billionaire AU. 

Klaus’ Outfit - $7,428.50  
Balmain’s tapered-fit black vintage jeans - $1,450  
Hermes MC² Copernic black calfskin leather compact wallet - $1,425  
Louis Vuitton Monogram black men’s belt - $1,431  
Prada Spazzololato black leather boots - $1,085  
Dolce & Gabbana Rosary - $695  
Gucci men’s wolf head necklace - $430  
Thom Brown light grey long-sleeve Henley - $350  
Versace beach long short boxer - $292.50  
Prada logo patch black cotton socks - $270 

Caroline’s Outfit - $17,985  
Louis Vuitton Christopher GM Prism clear monogram backpack - $11,070  
Diamond Pave 14K rose gold straight barbell (Two) - $3,180  
Versace fuchsia safety-pinned shoulder dress - $1,595  
Manolo Blahnik fuchsia Esparra sandals - $795  
Agent Provocateur Davinah black brief - $675  
Agent Provocateur Mercy black satin mesh corset - $590  
Agent Provocateur Topez black hold up stockings - $80 

Vanilla Kink Toys - $41,375.99  
Lelo Inez vibrator - $15,000  
Nell pleasure seed vibrator - $13,417  
Betony Vernon 18kt Gold Nipple Clamps - $5,436  
Betony Vernon Tickler - $4,506  
Agent Provocateur Xena rose gold choker - $640  
Fornicouture Fragaria strawberry anal stimulator - $589.49  
Agent Provocateur Xena rose gold double cuff - $555  
Agent Provocateur rose gold cat whip - $363.50  
Agent Provocateur Zelda black paddle - $335  
Agent Provocateur crystal black whip (crop) - $335  
Pulse Warming Dispenser with H2Oh! and Aloe-ahh - $199


	3. When in New Orleans

**When in New Orleans**

Before Klaus Mikaelson invited Caroline Forbes to join him in New Orleans for a business arrangement, she'd had no idea a career could be so fulfilling. Her body was filled Klaus' billionaire cock while her wallet was full of his money. She did anything and everything he said. He paid any and every bill. It was a match made in kinky heaven. Although, in the former hooker's opinion, her new boss was pretty fucking vanilla. Their wild weekend had stopped being so wild once they were back in his zip code, and they'd never again included Enzo. Although, since he was Klaus' underling with equal profit sharing, Caroline had become good friends with him. His insight into how she conducted her business had been quite valuable. He knew what made her boss tick and tock.

The vivacious blonde's latest project was a process improvement plan for their relationship that involved broadening the depth of services offered. He'd once promised to show her all that the _world_ had to offer. Unfortunately, he was the most uptight man to ever buy a woman. Naturally, she'd made it her mission statement to include all that _she_ had to offer. Given her former career in human relations, the list was far more extensive than the business mogul had anticipated.

"Aren't you supposed to be naked?" Klaus asked with a frown when he walked through the door of her million-dollar penthouse overlooking the French Quarter. For the most part, her boss was a man who lived in the moment. His life consisted of one billion-dollar decision to the next. It was rare that he gave much thought to their dates, but he did have some rules, the most important of which was that she be naked and waiting upon his arrival. Well, naked save the white gold diamond designer collar he had handmade for her after they watched a particularly enticing movie about Domination and submission. He figured that since he paid her, he Owned her, right? Not quite, but she'd preened when he snapped it on and wisely hadn't said anything about the symbolism behind it, primarily because she thought he knew _exactly_ what collars meant. Klaus knew how to spoil a girl, but he wasn't scaling any balconies with roses crushed between his teeth.

Caroline's face lit up in a brilliant grin when his cerulean eyes immediately fell to her edible garments. "I thought you said you were hungry, boss," she replied innocently, sauntering over to him. Grabbing him by his short dirty blonde curls, she kissed him deeply and with a lot of tongue until they were both breathless. His hand fell automatically to her ass and she laughed down his throat when he recoiled in horror.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked as he wiped something red and sticky on his Armani suit jacket in disgust. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the knowledge that said jacket had seen its final luncheon.

"Edible undies and nipple pasties," she chirped happily, spinning around to show him her bright red thong.

Klaus looked at her like she'd grown a second head. His baffled expression made her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Get off me. You're all sticky," he scoffed, pulling away.

"Well, I won't be after you have your dessert," she teased. Seeing his eyes widen, she quickly added, "Don't worry. They're cherry and delicious. Like me." Caroline peeled a sugary translucent heart off her breast and held it out for him. He eyed it skeptically, his face twisting into a sneer.

"Do you seriously expect me to eat cherry flavored nipple pasties?" he asked incredulously. Surely, she was joking.

"Yup," she answered, popping the p. His eyes darkened with lust as he recalled the way it felt when she popped his cock like that. This was her favorite part, getting him to a point where he was considering it. Seeing his ambivalence was her cue to drop to her knees. Looking up at him from beneath her long lashes, she mischievously suggested, "Or, I could dine first."

Klaus smirked down at her as she pulled out his long, thick cock and wound his fingers in her messy blonde curls. "I'll take your suggested dessert under advisement. Be a good girl and swallow every drop and perhaps we can negotiate to your satisfaction." Fuck. _It did things to her when he got bossy like that._ She enjoyed their little games, and she would never stop challenging him, but his commanding tone drove her wild.

The young employee wrapped her cherry lips around her boss's cock and enthusiastically brought his head to the back of her throat, moaning aloud when his salty precum hit her tongue. He looked down at his shaft moving in and out of her mouth and reflected fondly on how far they'd come since they'd first met in a Vegas strip club over a year ago. In the beginning, Enzo had _not_ been on board with her relocation. He'd thought Klaus a Wall Street type with a save-a-ho complex trying to rescue a hooker with a heart of gold. Of course, they can't all have hearts of gold, right? Or, do they?

This woman wasn't like any escort they'd ever met, not that they'd ever known too many of them. Career counselors in the Ivy league didn't exactly pull girls aside in school and say, "With that heart of gold, you could have an exciting, high-risk, low-paying job in which everyone will both pity you and take advantage of you." No, they spun fairy tales of equality and a new world in which there was no glass ceiling and sexism was a thing of the past.

Caroline was every bit as intelligent and competent as her favorite client. She'd gone to Vassar on a full scholarship and graduated with honors. Graduating had been a mere formality as her first, last, and only internship at a commercial law firm in New York had taught her all she needed to know about Corporate America. She'd gone with her roommate, Davina, to Vegas, and they'd never gone back. Shortly after their arrival, they became self-employed and had enjoyed a lucrative couple of years before Caroline took off for New Orleans. There was a ten-year age difference between the unlikely couple, which played in well with some of his favorite role-plays about poorly behaved employees begging forgiveness by whatever means necessary.

Klaus groaned as she swirled her hot, wet tongue around the tip of his cock. She loved his sounds. _They were all for her._ They definitely had a rule that she belonged only to him, but there had never been one that he belonged only to her. However, in all the time they'd been together, he'd had no interest in anyone but his favorite toy. In the beginning, he'd seen her three or four times during the week and left right after. For the last few months, he'd come every day, both to see her and down her throat. As their games had intensified, she frequently exhausted him so thoroughly that he stayed the night. On more than one occasion, the night had turned into the weekend.

The billionaire knew that she was playing with him a great deal of the time, which he allowed to a certain extent, but he never let her forget that he was the boss. When he saw her perfectly manicured fingers slip between her velvet folds, he tutted and yanked her hair painfully. "Try that again and I'll be forced to write you up. You wouldn't want to have to face disciplinary action, would you?" he teased with a devious smirk.

Caroline dramatically shook her head side to side, smiling around his cock as she replied in a muffled whisper, "No, boss. I won't do it again," she lied with a wink.

Game on.

Klaus closed his eyes as she swallowed around his head, dragging him closer to the edge with every contraction of her throat. She cupped his balls and massaged them in one hand, the other wrapped around the base of his cock. She pumped him up and down until she felt him stiffen. He called out her name as he shot his thick, sticky come into her eager mouth. Before he pulled out, he opened his eyes just in time to see her touching her clit before feigning shock that she'd been caught. He zipped up his trousers and smirked as he helped her up, a smug expression painting the angular planes of his face as she pouted petulantly.

"Guess I'm busted," she said with absolutely no remorse.

"Indeed. What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Forbes?" he asked, all business as he hung up the jacket he'd never touch again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her expectantly, eyeing her edible garments with distaste.

She wasted no time before replying fearfully with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. Please don't report me to HR! I'll be fired for sure, and I have so many bills to pay."

She had zero bills to pay.

Klaus had paid for her Porsche and penthouse in full when she moved to his city and had put them in her name after they hit a year. She had more money than she knew what to do with, and he still gave her regular access to his black AmEx. Needing the cash had nothing to do with why she stayed. She had plenty of money and talent to venture out on her own and leave him behind, but she simply didn't want to. She liked being a kept woman and he liked keeping her. It was unconventional, but it worked for them. Plus, he got hard every time he saw her in her silver collar, so that was something, right? Probably, but she wasn't about to ask. They were both happy, so why rock the boat? It was an odd relationship, but it was a relationship all the same.

The older man tilted his head to side and looked at her, considering how he should have her make it up to him. "Well, you're in violation of multiple company policies. Upon my arrival, you were in violation of the mandatory dress code, and then you blatantly disregarding a direct order from your superior. You had fair warning, yet you engaged in the same behavior. That's insubordination, love. I really should report you."

"Oh, please don't, Sir," she begged in a high-pitched airy tone she knew he liked as she waltzed over to him and began untying his tie. "I'll be good from here on out. I promise."

"I'm afraid that's good enough, sweetheart," he replied, shaking his head and releasing a long-suffering sigh, as though this was painful for him.

"What if I make it up to you?" she whispered in his ear as she unbuttoned his forest green dress shirt. "I'll do anything."

Klaus raised his eyebrow when she pulled the soft fabric off his broad shoulders, revealing his tattoo of a feather exploding into a flock of birds. "Anything?" he asked with an evil smirk.

The younger blonde woman vehemently nodded her head up and down. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. _Anything_ ," she confirmed in a sultry tone as he looked her over.

"Well," he conceded with another sigh, "I'll consider it, but first, let's see how obedient you can be." His eyes darkened as his gaze fell to her remaining cherry nipple pastie, the other sitting on a side table since he'd refused to taste it. "Don't speak," he commanded when she opened her mouth. She clamped her lips shut and gave him an impish smile. "The first thing you will do is abide by the company dress code. You will remove your unapproved garments immediately." She nodded her head excitedly as she peeled off the pastie and set it next to its counterpart.

"Not so fast," the businessman interjected after she had seductively removed her panties. She held it in her hand and looked at him expectantly. "You said it was edible. By now, I'm sure you've gotten it quite wet. I can tell from here that it's half melted," he observed, smirking. She took a step forward, but he held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not eating it," he said seriously. "You are. First the panties, them the pasties. After that, we'll shower you off. I want no reminders of your rule breaking, Miss Forbes."

Caroline felt her pussy clench at the heated gaze he sent her way when she slowly and sensually licked the center of the fruity thong. The combined taste of sugary desire had her eyes rolling shut as she sucked the thin strands between her lips still puffy from sucking his cock. "Eyes open," he barked authoritatively. She immediately did as he said and snapped her sapphire eyes open as she pulled the last of the panties into her mouth before salaciously licking her lips. "Now the rest."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Mikaelson," she obediently replied. By the time she was done with the pasties, his cock was painfully hard in his trousers and she could feel her own arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs.

"March," the executive commanded, pointing at the bathroom. The naked blonde turned on her heel and dramatically marched, lifting her knees and holding her chin high, arms swinging side to side at an angle. She yelped when he slapped her hard on the ass, surprising her. She had to bite back a grin at his groan when his palm came back sticky. Despite the innumerable filthy things she'd talked him into trying, at his core, Klaus was still a complete and utter snob. "On second thought, crawl. Hands and knees," he ordered, her pussy clenching at his words. The first time he'd made her do it, he'd thought it was ridiculous and hilarious. She'd gotten wet. Getting him over that little hurdle had been high on her list of taboos to normalize. She obediently wiggled her ass as she crawled forward on all fours.

When they reached the bathroom, he wasted no time roughly pulling her up by the hair and pushing her in the marble stall and turning on the three oversized shower heads she'd chosen to have installed exclusively because they had blacklights that made her bathroom look like a strip club. Klaus, ever the one-upper, had taken her for a long weekend in the Hamptons while he'd had a fiber optic shower curtain installed on the three sides of the shower not touching the wall. "Gah! Cold!" she screamed when the jets hit her sticky flesh. "Rude!" she added with a huff as she petulantly crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her as he sprayed all the sugary remnants off her slick skin. "Shall I add backtalking your superiors to your growing list of infractions?" he teased playfully as he set the shower head back on the wall and stripped off his clothes and flicked on the shower curtain, a shimmering cascade of fiber optics lighting the room in a brilliant show of wealth.

"Well, that depends," she teased as she washed away the last of the edible undies with a loofah. "How do you want me to make it up to you, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him, Estee Lauder Sumptuous Extreme Lash Multiplying Mascara running down her cheeks. He liked the black streaks left by her expensive makeup when her eyes watered, particularly when he was in the mood for BDSM.

Klaus was _definitely_ a Dominant. Caroline had gone both ways with her past clients, but there was _no_ world in which Klaus was a sub. As many of her ideas as he'd shot down, anything that involved giving him power, be it real or make believe, he enjoyed. She knew the feral gleam in his eye when he eyed her up and down before quickly retreating to the hall closet. "Closet" was putting it lightly. She'd had bedrooms smaller than that thing. Over the last year, she'd filled it with every toy he'd been even remotely interested in. While there were still some things she wanted, the closet had more than enough to keep them both ridiculously satisfied.

The blonde was soaking inside and out when he returned with some of her favorites, among them a spreader bar. One of the first things she'd done after her arrival was to have solid steel eye hooks strategically placed around the apartment, shower included. "Mr. Mikaelson, what are you doing?" she asked in faux shock when he attached one of her wrists to a hook with a silk tuxedo cuff. They'd gone through more sets of the overpriced toys than she could count. After the first couple of months, he'd started buying in bulk. He flicked off the showerheads on the wall and turned on the raining shower head. They'd learned the hard way that jets of water and kinky, sexy fun didn't mix when he'd accidentally filled her sinuses with enough pressurized liquid to give her a headache for two days. Fortunately, Enzo knew a discrete contractor they'd come to rely on for some of their private home modifications, among them a stripper pole in the guest room.

"I think your mouth has gotten you in enough trouble for one day, don't you?" he asked dangerous as he flipped her around. She gasped when her warm nipples hit the cool marble. He attached the second cuff and bit down hard on her neck. "No more talking," he commanded before adding in a whisper, "until you're ready to beg for me, sweetheart." She grinned as he pushed her legs apart to attach the spreader bar to her ankles before securing it to the wall. He loved hearing her beg, but he liked her pleas to be genuine. He'd forbidden her from asking for an orgasm as soon as she wanted one. No, she was allowed only when she _needed_ to come for him.

"Can you move?" he asked, examining his handy work. She shook her dripping curls, rainbow water droplets flying around the massive shower stall as the fiber optic strands pulsed in the dark. "Good girl," he praised, kissing her shoulder and slapping her ass. "I like having you at my mercy." Caroline giggled her response, leaning into his lean and muscular body as he pulled her to him as much as he could. With one strong forearm around her belly, his fingers trailed downwards. He chuckled when she shivered as he delicately traced the soft skin of her folds with the tips of his nails. He played with her for long minutes, reveling in it every time she whimpered for more. She knew his games. It would be a long time before he granted her any relief.

"What to do with you, Miss Forbes," he mused aloud, caressing the firm flesh of her ass. He covertly picked up a 24kt gold plated butt plug and coated it in silicone lube from the warming pump he'd had installed on the wall. Her only warning that the luxury pleasure toy was coming was the quick spreading of her cheeks before he slid it effortlessly inside her anus. They'd almost made a competition of seeing who could find the bougiest, and often useless, sex toys. The heavy gold plug was among her many favorites. He lightly ran his nails up and down her spine, shushing her as he repeated the process with two connected 20kt gold beads, heavily weighted for her pussy. "Shh, it's ok, love, it's ok," he cooed in her ear as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her to secure the balls. "Feel alright?" he inquired quietly, his gruff stubble scraping her as his lips gently pressed against her shoulder in a soft kiss. When they'd first met, she'd wondered why he bothered asking things like that when he was just a client. Over time, she'd gradually accepted that he asked because he genuinely cared about her, not that they admitted that out loud.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson, they feel good. Thank you for asking." No, their games were too much fun to change with talk of things like _feelings._

"Hmmm," he hummed, "hold on to that feeling." With a mischievous edge, he added, "This won't." Her ass clenched around the plug when she felt a flat cherrywood rod with a sterling silver handle graze against her bare cheeks. The elegant spanker was a recent acquisition, and surprisingly one of his. Most of their impact toys were her selections. He didn't understand some of her preferences, especially the one about crawling around like a pet, but he'd eventually given up trying and just went with it. After all, a happy employee was a productive one, and he wanted her to be happy... even if, at the moment, they were pretending she was a very naughty employee.

Caroline cried out his name when he slapped her ass with the untreated strip of wood. "What did you say?" he asked with a sharp edge to his tone.

"I said, 'Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson,'" she quickly corrected herself, "for giving me a chance to make it up to you. I'm sorry I broke the dress code."

"Not yet you aren't – but you will be," he promised sinfully as he looped his arm around the front of her hip to cup her mound in his left hand, the balls jostling inside her pussy enough to make her moan. He swiftly brought the spanker back down on her other cheek before smoothing away the sharp pain with his right palm, the hard wood a delicious dichotomy to his soft skin. When she was panting in his arms, he finally slipped his finger between her velvet folds and ghosted the tip across her throbbing clit, his cock hardening further at how wet she was already. He had that effect on her and it never ceased to amaze him. Of all the billionaires she could have, she chose _him_. She'd asked him back in Vegas if he was mad that she spent so much of his money. Who cared about money when all he wanted was her?

Klaus continued to paint her ass red, leaving colorful streaks in his wake until she was shivering in his arms. "Have you learned your lesson, Miss Forbes?" he asked playfully, pinching her nipple as he tossed the rod aside.

"I don't know..." she teased, her voice trailing off. "I think I might be a slow learner."

Klaus smirked and took a step back to admire the bright red stripes decorating her ass and thighs. The first time she'd sexted him a naughty picture, he'd been shocked. Now, one of his favorite things when he was in the middle of a board meeting was the sudden buzz of his Galaxy, her vibration pattern notifying him that she'd sent a picture of what he'd done to her the night before – sometimes multiple nights before if they really went at it. "We'll have to see what we can do about that, then."

Caroline squirmed at the evil thoughts running through her overactive imagination. Klaus could be downright demonic when he wanted to be, and she could tell her lover was feeling particularly vicious that evening if they way he'd been caressing her pussy while he spanked her was any indication of his mood. It was a fine line she treaded with her employer. Half the time, she didn't know if she should run screaming from her penthouse or fall to her knees and beg him to take her so hard and fast that she forgot her own name. It hadn't taken her long to figure out why most of his employees were men, although she was pretty sure a fair number of them wanted to fuck the boss, too.

The blonde jumped when a golden vibrator touched her clit, making her cry out his proper title as he twisted and turned the heavy gold plug stretching her anus. "That's right, love, beg me for it and perhaps I'll let you come just this once." She knew he was lying, but she played along anyway. She pleaded with him at the top of her lungs as she approached the precipice, screaming in frustration when he pulled away just before she fell off. The plug came out with a pop and thudded against the marble floor. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" he taunted, the tip of his freshly lubricated cock poking the tight ring of muscle guarding her ass. She threw her head back when he harshly pinched one of her pierced nipples and mumbled out a polite no. "Now, if only you'd shown such insight before my arrival, perhaps you wouldn't be in such trouble, Miss Forbes," he chuckled, slowly pressing his thick shaft between her cheeks until he was sheathed in her warm, soft flesh.

"Fuck, Caroline," he groaned once he was completely inside of her, forgetting their game. The world around him had a way of fading away where she was involved. He tugged her head to the side with a fist in her soaked curls and kissed her roughly and passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as his cock slowly and methodically kept her right on the edge. His lips twitched up in a smirk when she whimpered against his lips.

"Please, Klaus," she breathed around his tongue, struggling to stay still as he lightly brushed the vibrator against her quivering little bud, the battery turned off.

"Something you need, sweetheart?" he taunted her, sharply biting her lower lip as he sucked it between his teeth.

Caroline nodded her head and moaned when he applied more pressure, his cock gaining speed in her ass. "Yes, Klaus, please make me come. I need it. Please, please, please, let me come. Let me come for you, please," she panted in shallow puffs against his smug smile.

"Good girl," he whispered, the vibrator coming to life against her clit. He swirled it around hard and fast as he hammered her from behind. "Come for me, sweetheart," he growled in her ear, sharply biting her lobe as he slapped her ass hard enough to leave a handprint over the red streaks from the spanker. He turned the toy all the way up and she was gone. Screaming as lightning raced through her veins, she cried out his name before coating his hand in a cascade of warmth as the gilded beads popped into his palm. He continued to slam into her to prolong her orgasm until she was shaking and desperately dragging deep gulps of air into her lungs.

Klaus cradled her against his toned chest, his pace slow and steady as he stroked her hair, kissing her temple while she came down from her breathtaking high. He tugged the $1,600 silk cuffs from the steel hooks and carefully turned her around. She held onto his shoulders to keep her balance, knees still weak, as he bent down to remove the spreader bar from her ankles. He easily lifted her small frame in his strong arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. The billionaire pushed her hair to the side so he could see her beautiful face as he sensually pushed his shaft deep in her pussy.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and found him staring at her, mesmerized that this precious creature was there with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a chaste kiss on the lips, the buckle of the cuff scratching his broad shoulders. He pulled back and smiled at her with his dimples, pecking her on the cheek as he worked in way down. The blonde woman moaned as he burned a trail of kisses down her throat. He stopped to nibble just beneath her diamond choker, idly wondering if she knew it was the closest to a wedding ring she was ever going to get. He loved her to the moon and back, but they had a good thing going. Neither of them was going to ruin it with the merging and combining of assets. He tugged a nipple between his teeth and suckled her breast progressively harder as he swirled his tongue around her sharp little bud. She matched his thrusts with her hips as he began to move faster and faster until they were both panting and ready to explode.

Klaus snapped his hips in time with her gyrations as he returned his mouth to her lips, tasting the last of the sugar from the edible undies. He came with a groan when her walls began to contract all around his thick cock, their movements frantic as they fell into oblivion, her name on his tongue. He filled her core with sticky semen and buried his face in her neck as they rode out the wave of passion engulfing them.

It was long moments before either of them could move. Once their hearts finally stopped hammering, the older man carefully pulled out of the young escort and set her gently down on the marble floor. "That was fucking fantastic, sweetheart," he praised, kissing her cheek as she preened at him.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked with a not-so-innocent smile that he knew better than to trust.

He tilted his head to the side as he soaped up the loofah with Bulgari shower gel. "Are you going to do it again?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Never," she promised with an impish grin that swore she would _absolutely_ do it again.

"Liar," he chided, spinning her around to slap her ass before he began washing her cheeks.

"Who, me?" she asked, her jaw dropping in faux surprise as she peeked at him over her shoulder, the harsh loofah delicious on her sensitized skin.

He tutted at her, reaching around to massage her breasts, hands slippery with soap suds. "You should to be nicer to me, love, especially with the weekend getaway I've planned for us."

Caroline spun around so quickly that she slipped on the slick floor. Klaus caught her effortlessly, laughing at her impatience. "Where are we going?" she asked, giddy with excitement. It was difficult for him to leave his company behind for longer than a day, but they'd been on a few short vacations, each more extravagant than the last. The penthouse hotel suites and gourmet dining weren't even the best part of traveling with Klaus. Every time he left the Crescent City, he left his inhibitions at the airport. "Atlantic City?" she asked hopefully, nibbling her lower lip anxiously.

"Caroline," he chuckled, "for the things I'm planning to do to you, we'll be leaving the country."

The stripper's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wait, you're not seriously-"

Klaus' face lit up in a devilish grin as he smirked at her mischievously. "Well, you are the only woman I've ever taken to a nightclub," he replied, dimples coming out to play. "You can't expect me to go to the KitKat Club without you." He nearly fell over when she tackled him with a squeal, her musical laughter washing over them beneath the gentle raindrops of her luxury shower head.

In all the time they'd spent together, he'd never seen her more excited than the next morning when they boarded his private jet for Berlin. He held her hand as the plane took flight, smiling softly at her profile as she stared out the window in awe as New Orleans faded from view. Life was good.

Caroline Forbes was going to the wildest sex club in the entire world... and she was taking her billionaire boyfriend with her.

Klaus was her favorite accessory.

* * *

Overpriced Rich People Stuff – $44,096.26

Suzanne Kalan 18kt White Gold Diamond Collar - $28,000

Lelo Luna Beads Luxe - $3,090

Lelo Olga Dildo - $3,490

iRiS LED fiber Optic Shower Curtain - $3,100

Betony Vernon Elegant Spanker - $2,848.77

Betony Vernon Tuxedo Cuffs - $1,595.92

Fontana 40" Color Changing LED Rain Shower Head - $1,429

Etna Gold Anal Plug from the Volcanic Series by Fornicouture – $542.57

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think? Did I live up to expectations? Again, I had tons of fun researched exorbitantly priced sex toys. But, hey, Klaus can afford it, right? I left it open for another sequel. Leave me a review to let me know if you liked it! And don't forget to follow me on tumblr at Eliliyah!


End file.
